Twisted Feelings
by wash-and-dry
Summary: After getting her heart broken by Manny, Frida agrees to join forces with Sartana of the Dead. Can Manny defeat the evil forces that have taken over Frida? Minor Manny/Zoe and Sergio/Frida
1. Rescued by my best friend

A young, blue-haired girl walked down the streets of Miracle City, carrying a grocery bag full of dairy products. She stopped in her tracks as she jumped up in the air from a loud crash. As she fell to the ground, she looked up, seeing a huge, skeletal monster rampaging through the streets of Miracle City, her hometown. The punk teenager shrieked as she saw the hideous creature stomping right in her direction.

This girl was known as Frida Suarez. She was the daughter of a police officer and a female court judge. But oddly enough, she had no interest in pursuing a career which involved the law. Instead, she was a wannabe rock star. And as a matter of fact, she had a best friend who happened to be the undecided super of the town. That boy happened to be the famous El Tigre, whose alias was Manny Rivera.

El Tigre used his legendary tigre spirit to claw into the chest of the beast before it could crush Frida with its foot. Frida smiled and her eyes sparkled. The poor little rock star was hopelessly in love with her best friend. But who wouldn't be in love with a super macho teenager who was so bad and yet so heroic at the same time? The fact that this warrior was her closest friend who was willing to do anything to protect her didn't help her little crush either.

The giant skeleton froze as green flames began to spread from its chest to the rest of its undead body. The strange creature screamed as it fell to the ground and began to incinerate. A skeletal woman appeared from the shadows, her mouth gaping at the sight of her fiend getting destroyed so easily.

El Tigre scoffed. "Is that the best you got, Santana? I've fought that thing too many times now so it's way too simple to defeat it."

"Fool!" Santana screamed, "How dare you mock me! I shall have my vendetta on you!" She vanished with a simple strum of her mystic guitar.

Frida ran towards Manny and hugged him tight. "Thanks Manny! I thought I would be crushed for sure!"

Manny hugged her back. "Aw, it was nothing! Santana is just started to get a little too predictable if you know what I mean."

Frida let go of her friend and laughed a bit. "Yeah, did you see her face when you killed that skeleton thing? She acted like this was the first time you defeated her! What an idiot!"

The emerald-eyed teen laughed along with her. "I know! And could you believe what she said? "I shall have my vendetta on you!" how much dumber can a person get?"

"She's not even a person, dude!"

"I know!"

The two mischievous children laughed at the failed attempts of the elderly dead woman. They couldn't stop, they just found it hilarious. When Frida finally stopped, she blushed.

"So, umm, you wanna go get some ice cream or something?"

She pretty much just asked him out on a date. However, the boy dressed as a tiger was completely oblivious to the love struck feelings of the blue-haired girl. Her request to get ice cream with him was nothing more but a sign of friendship to him.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want to get ice cream with mi mejor amiga?"

Frida found herself rubbing her hand against the back of her short neck. "To be honest, I have no idea…"

Manny snickered. "Come on, let's go. I'll pay for it."

"With what money?"

Manny took out a 10 dollar bill. "From the money in my grandpapi's back pocket."

Frida's eyes widened, "you stole money from your own grandpapi?" Manny stared at her as if she didn't even know who she was talking to. Then, she cheerfully punched his shoulder. "And he didn't even catch you? You're a genius!"

"Yeah, I know." El Tigre grinned. He put his arm around the goggled-girl and released his grappling hook towards a building, fastening his grip on the rooftop with his claws. Instantly, he was flying through the sky. Frida's face was completely red as she felt Manny's arm holding her. In return, she wrapped her arms tightly around his chest and sighed happily. Lucky for her, Manny didn't hear her little lovesick sigh.

* * *

Manny, who was no longer in his El Tigre costume, walked out of the ice cream parlor with a scoop of vanilla ice cream in a cone. Shortly following him, Frida had mint chip ice cream. Suddenly, the rock star bumped into something hard and fell onto the rocky sidewalk. Luckily, her ice cream didn't spill. She looked up to see what she walked into. Unexpectedly, she walked into Manny.

"Manny? What are you doing?"

However, Manny wasn't paying attention to Frida, completely unaware that she had knocked into his back. Instead, his eyes were locked on something. This particular thing Manny was staring at left him frozen.

Frida stood up and nudged him. "Manny?"

Manny jumped. "What?" He looked at his friend, confused.

"What are you doing? Why are you just standing there? You made me walk into you!"

"Oh, sorry…" Manny apologizing. "I didn't even notice."

Frida raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to question her friend when something also caught her eye. It was a girl who was the exact same height as the two, only she was a year older. She sported black clothing and had crimson eyes, which matched her crimson lipstick. Her skin was pale and she had purple streaks running through her raven-colored hair.

This girl was Zoë Aves, the sworn enemy of Frida. These two young ladies had a burning hatred towards each other.

"Zoë Aves?" Frida growled.

"Save it, Suarez." The goth walked directly past the two pranksters. "As if I want to hear anything come out of your mouth."

"Shut up!" Frida yelled at her insult. "What the hell are _you_ out of all the 7th graders in Miracle City doing here at an ice cream parlor?"

The loner quickly spun around to face the punk girl. "Even I get hot sometimes, Suarez. I didn't realize that a girl like me getting ice cream was such a problem for a blue-haired freak like you."

As Frida opened her mouth for a comeback, Manny interrupted her. "Hey Zoë!"

Zoë giggled. "Hola Manny. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, gracias. I see you've been working on your Spanish."

Zoë raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean working? I am almost completely fluent in the Spanish language."

"Oops… Sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's okay." Zoë shrugged.

Believe it or not, Manny and Zoë were friends before Frida came along. Manny was forced to choose between Frida and Zoë as his best friend. Much to Zoë's dismay, Manny chose Frida. However, this didn't stop Manny from thinking of Zoë as a friend. As for Zoë, she developed a crush on Manny after deciding to use El Tigre in order to destroy Frida in her alter ego, Black Cuervo, but in the process she ended up breaking El Tigre's heart. In a strange turn of events, El Tigre ended up breaking Black Cuervo's heart in return, but this didn't stop her crush on him. Before the heartbreak, El Tigre gave the raven-themed girl a necklace. She kept this necklace as a reminder of his affection. Unfortunately, she forgot to hide it on this particular day.

"Hey Zoë, where'd you get that necklace?" Manny wondered.

Zoë looked down at her neck and realized she forgot to hide it under her dress. She had to come up with an excuse fast before Manny and Frida discovered that she was secretly Black Cuervo.

"Yeah… That looks an awful lot like the necklace El Tigre gave Black Cuervo…" Frida glared at Zoë, "Are you hiding something, Aves?"

"Who? Me? Of course not, stupid girl! Since Tigre here broke Cuervo's heart, she decided to give this little necklace away. Fortunately for me, I happened to be the one Cuervo sold it to. I had no idea Manny made it. And what a lazy job he did, I might add."

"Lazy? Manny is not lazy!" Frida argued.

Manny placed a hand on Frida's shoulder, "nah, she's right Frida. It's just a nut on a chain. If you ask me, that's pretty lazy."

Zoë smirked at Frida. "Gracias, Manny."

Frida's hands tightened into fists. "Why you dirty little…"

"Easy, Frida…" Manny held her back.

"I'd better get going." Zoë began to walk away. "Adíos, Manny."

"Bye!" Manny waved at her.

Frida faced Manny, giving him an angry look. "Why were you talking to that witch?"

"Come on, Frida! Zoë isn't as bad as you think! You should at least try to give her a chance!"

Frida scoffed. "Me? Give that demon a chance? As if!" She licked her ice cream cone.

"Well, if you really feel that way, I won't make you. Come on; let's go throw water balloons at Señora Polná's cats!"

"You had me at water!"

Manny and Frida ran off, throwing their ice cream behind them. Little did they know that they were being followed by none other than Santana of the dead, who was still seeking revenge.

"Foolish children… Soon El Tigre will feel my wrath…" The undead woman turned her attention on Frida. "And what better way to get revenge then to turn his best friend against him? Sure, the flock of fury already attempted that, but the young raven was foolish to give away her plot. This time, it will be different. And it shall also be something that stupid tiger will never see coming…" Santana let out an evil laughter. Suddenly, she cut her laughter short. "I should really stop talking to myself… It's unhealthy."

**xx**

**Sure, it doesn't seem very dramatic or suspenseful yet, but it will be soon enough. By the way, the first four chapters (unless I get around to writing more) will be submitted daily. But it'll only be the first FOUR since I already wrote them. I'm very busy with school and what not, but since I'm on break I'll try to write the next few chapters soon. Until then, R&R!**


	2. One Boring Day

Frida pulled her slingshot back and released it, launching a water balloon at a Persian cat. The poor feline was soaked from ears to tail. The white-furred animal hissed at the blue-haired girl, but couldn't claw at her face because she was on the roof of the Rivera family home, obviously with Manny.

The two children laughed at their feline victims. They kept shooting water balloons, even at the cats that were already struck. As soon as they ran out, they stopped their laughter and sat on the floor.

"So, what now?"Frida wondered.

"I don't know. We've been running out of ideas lately…"

"I know! We gotta get our game back, dude! But how…"

Manny shrugged. "We could think of ideas…"

There was complete and utter silence upon the rooftop of the house.

"Let me say that again. How can we get our game back?"

"I just said-"

"I refuse to sit here and think! Thinking of plans is for nerds!"

Manny rolled his eyes. "Ok then genius, then what do you think we should do?"

"We could raid your refrigerator…"

"Nah, I'm not hungry…" Manny stated.

"Dang! We could go look at puppies? I love puppies!"

"Frida you look at puppies everyday…"

"So? It's fun!"

Manny raised an eyebrow, "its fun to watch puppies sleep and beat the crap out of each other?"

"Hey shut up!" Frida snapped.

Manny snickered. He loved teasing Frida about her daily life. Frida on the other hand, hated it.

"Come on Manny, just think of something!"

"I thought thinking was for nerds…"

"Ah!" Frida screamed with frustration. Manny chuckled. "You really irritate me sometimes, Manny Rivera!"

Manny smirked. "That's the joy of it all, my dear Frida."

Frida sighed. "How about you change into El Tigre and we just go somewhere?"

"You had me at change!" Manny spun his belt buckle. Green flames transformed his usual clothes into a tiger costume, changing him to the simple, civilian Manny Rivera into the famous El Tigre. "So where do you want to go?"

"Who knows who cares?"

"Good point. Want to go to the Miracle City volcano then?"

"We always go to the Miracle City volcano. There's nothing there but rock and lava and big white letters. Plus there isn't anything we can do there." Frida pointed out.

"So? It's better than doing nothing."

"I could always get my guitar and we can write a new song together…"

"Why? You don't have any gigs coming up. Besides, I'm not going to write songs while I'm El Tigre. That's just a waste."

Frida crossed her arms. "Fine. What do you want to do then?"

"Fight crime? Commit crimes? I don't know something!"

"Let's go rob a bank, then." Frida suggested.

El Tigre shook his head. "Nah, that's too old school. Robbing a bank is for, like, 3 year-olds."

"Steal loot from Sartana?"

"Done it before. All times ended badly."

"Name one time it ended badly!" Frida dared.

"Sartana attacked the carnival and almost killed Zebra Donkey. You got kidnapped. She attacked my house!"

"I said name **one** time. Not every time. Okay, how about… Ambush the Flock of Fury?"

"For what? They haven't committed much crimes lately. They're like, on vacation or something."

"Confiscate Django of the Dead's mystic guitar?"

"Why would we do that?"

"So I can use it to fight crime with you? Or maybe even commit crime!" Frida grinned evilly.

"That's selfish."

Frida rolled her eyes. "Take your dad's bronze boots of truth?"

"Done it before. And we broke them causing him to go into a deep depression." Manny reminded her. "We don't want that again, do we?"

"Steal grandpapi's sombrero of chaos?"

"Done it. Puma Loco actually went loco."

Frida was getting frustrated every time Manny revealed how poor her ideas were. She didn't understand why he didn't want to repeat anything.

"Get Davi to do our bidding?"

"Last time we did that he almost got us killed."

"Hang with Raul?"

"We don't even know where he is!"

"We can look for him?" Frida added.

"That'll take too long."

"Fight zombies in Calavera?"

"What? That's child's play!"

Frida groaned. "Eat Dr. Jalapeno's guacamole monster?"

"I told you I'm not hungry."

"Something involving Señor Sinestro?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Fight his horse? Steal his suit? Kick his butt?"

Manny gave Frida a displeased look.

"Fine… Stop El Oso from robbing the bank?"

"But he's not robbing the bank…"

"Can we just do something? God! Finding something to do with you is as easy as translating what a cat is saying!"

"But…"

"What?" Frida screamed.

"…It's not easy to translate what a cat is saying… At all…"

Frida face palmed herself. "That's the point, genius…"

"Oh… Well… Want to go to the arcade?"

Frida paused. The arcade? Why didn't she think of that? Out of all the things she loved to do, playing video games was probably number 10 on that list.

"Let's do it!" Frida exclaimed.

* * *

Manny was no longer El Tigre once again, as a matter of fact the only thing that came out of transforming into El Tigre was getting to the arcade faster. Manny and Frida played every single game in the arcade at least 20 times before realizing the time.

"Crap!" Frida shouted.

"What?" Manny was curious.

"Dude! It's 9:30!"

"What?" Manny was shocked. "It was 5:00 just a second ago!"

"Well apparently a second was 4 and a half hours ago…"

The manager of the arcade walked up to the two teenagers. "Hey, it's closing time. Get out."

"Excuse me?" Frida put her hands on her hips.

"I said get out."

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Frida pulled Manny in front of him. "This is El Tigre."

"Yes, and I'm the manager. Get out."

"Don't talk to Manny like that! He can claw your face off! Come on Manny!" Frida nudged him. "Claw his face off!"

"Frida, I'm not going to claw his face off. Besides, we should probably head home anyway."

"See? Your friend has the right idea. Now get out." The manager demanded.

"No! You can't tell us what to-"

Manny grabbed Frida's wrist and began to drag her out of the arcade. "Sorry for the inconvenience, sir. She's just a little cranky, that's all. It won't happen again, I promise!"

"Cranky? I am NOT cranky!" Frida growled.

Manny dragged Frida down the staircase outside of the arcade. Frida kept trying to run back inside, but couldn't outmatch Manny's strength. He threw her on the sidewalk.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so pissy?"

"Because that guy was telling us what to do! He shouldn't be bossing you around! You're El Tigre! El Tigre should be able to do whatever he wants!"

Manny looked at his punk friend disapprovingly. "Frida, being a super isn't about having control over everything."

"Sure it is!"

"No, it's not. That's what's known as an abuse of power. I would know. It's happened before."

"Since when did you become a teacher?"

Manny spun his belt and pinned Frida to the cement sidewalk. Flames were burning in his pupils. Frida gulped.

"If you don't stop acting like this, there **will** be consequences!" El Tigre threatened.

"Since when did you become my dad?"

El Tigre growled. "I'm serious. If you don't, you'll be sorry."

"Ok, ok! I'll stop!" Frida swore.

"You'd better…" El Tigre let go. Frida was shaking with fear. This didn't go unnoticed. "I'm sorry, Frida. You just don't normally act like this. It's a bit out of character for you."

"No Manny, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted so aggressive." Frida apologized.

"That's okay Frida. Everyone gets aggressive sometimes and they can't help it. They just have to accept their problems and not let it get to them." Manny explained. Frida looked at him like he was speaking Japanese.

"I don't understand. If we have to accept our problems, then why did you threaten me?"

"To get you to stop acting like a completely different Frida. It was like I didn't even know you anymore… Like you were a completely different blue-haired goggle-wearing rock star."

"I see…" Frida lied.

"Good."

"Hey Manny, do you want to go stargazing?"

El Tigre tilted his head. "Stargazing?"

Frida blushed. Luckily it was so dark Manny wouldn't be able to notice. "Well, yeah. I mean, it's a clear night for once. It's usually cloudy. And look!" Frida pointed at the sky, "We can finally see the stars!"

El Tigre took a second to think about Frida's offer. It was highly unusual for her to want to go stargazing. She wasn't _that_ type of girl who enjoyed participating in cheesy activities. He shrugged. "What the hell, let's do it!"

Frida's heart skipped a beat. Manny actually wanted to do something Frida found to be romantic. Perhaps he liked her back after all! In her head, she was screaming with joy. But outside of her thoughts, she remained calm. However, she wondered if she could keep her feelings under control for long.

* * *

Frida and El Tigre were now on the top of a hill, staring up at the stars. Frida's legs dangled from the hilltop, while El Tigre just lay on the grass. Frida's heart was fluttering about her chest like a butterfly. She was smiling, and biting her lower lip at the same time. As for El Tigre, he has a simple blank expression on his face as he staring at the sky with his hands behind his head, using them like a pillow in order to relax. His eyes were half shut and his legs were crossed. Clearly the tiger-dressed boy was bored to death while the sapphire-eyed girl was enjoying herself. Manny wanted to open his mouth and tell Frida how boring this was, but he decided to let her have fun instead of ruining it for her. The two children just sat in silence for a while, observing the stars and the crescent moon.

"Hey Manny…" Frida decided to break the silence.

"_Finally!" _Manny thought, relieved. "Yes Frida?"

"I'm having a great time…" She admitted.

"Yeah, me too." The rebellious teen lied.

"Aren't the stars pretty?"

"I suppose."

"They're so sparkly… It reminds me of jewelry."

"Jewelry?" Manny was surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, jewelry is all sparkly and junk."

"Please don't tell me you're one of _those_ girls…"

Frida turned around. "Huh?"

"One of those girls who's obsessed with jewelry." El Tigre sat up.

"No, of course not! If I was, I'd be wearing it."

"True…" Manny agreed.

Frida turned her attention back to the sky. "When I said jewelry, I meant, like, diamonds."

"Oh! That makes sense! I like diamonds. They sure are worth a lot! And they're tons of fun to steal!"

Frida giggled. "You would think that, Manny."

The two sat in silence once again. Eventually, El Tigre scooted next to Frida. And eventually he put his arm around her like he did earlier in the afternoon. Frida's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Manny? What are you doing?"

The emerald-eyed boy looked down at her. "You looked cold."

"A little." Frida admitted.

"Do you want to borrow my bandana to keep you warm?" Manny offered.

"No…" Frida put her head on Manny's chest. "This is just fine…"

"Whatever you say."

In her opinion, Frida thought Manny's chest was warm. Probably because he was wearing a mask and long-sleeved clothing while she was dressed in a skirt and a sleeveless tee-shirt. Either way, she enjoyed having the chance to show off her affection. At this point, she thought Manny felt the same way.

"I love you…" Frida whispered.

"W-what?" Manny stuttered.

Frida looked up at him. A shocked expression was on his face.

"I said I love you…" Frida repeated.

Manny's shocked expression turned into an uncomfortable one. He let go of her. "Oh…"

"Oh?"

"Listen, Frida, I'm sorry but, I don't feel the same way. I just see you as a really good friend."

Frida didn't speak. Her heart was broken, shattered, even destroyed. "So… You led me on?"

"What?"

"You put your arm around me and let me put my head on your chest only for me to find out you don't like me back?"

"I was doing it because I thought you were cold and tired."

"If you don't like me, then who do you like?"

At this point, Manny found it awkward just to be speaking with Frida. "You don't want to know…"

"Yes I do…"

"No, you don't. You'll hate me if you found out…"

"Manny, I just want to know…"

"Frida, I can't tell you. You'll kill me…"

Frida put her hand on Manny's shoulder. "How could I kill mi mejor amigo?"

"You would if you found out…" El Tigre mumbled.

The punk teenager hugged him. "I won't hate you. Just please tell me…"

"Promise?"

Frida's eyes sparkled. "I swear."

El Tigre gulped. "I-I like… Zoë."

**xx**

**OH SHIT! Okay, here's where the real drama gets started. I bet you can't wait to see what happens next, huh? I know I'd be excited. :D And I know I submitted this chapter a bit early, but I just couldn't help myself! Also, I just finished chapter 5 so that'll be up in a few days. I'll get started on chapter 6 soon! Until then, R&R!**


	3. Lost Friendships

Frida's jaw dropped wide open. Her heart was broken even more now. Tears began to fill her eye sockets and her lips began to quiver.

"W-what did you just say…"

Manny couldn't bear this. He looked so guilty. "I said… I like Zoë…"

"Zoë? Zoë Aves?"

"Y-yeah…"

Frida blinked and instantly her tears disappeared. A pissed off look replaced the depressing look upon her face. She clenched her tiny hands into fists. She began to growl angrily. "I can't believe this!"

El Tigre gulped. "I'm sor-"

"Save it, Tigre!" Frida screamed, "You're in love with my arch enemy?"

"I-I can't help it…"

"I-I can't help it." Frida mocked. "You make me sick!"

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't hate me!"

"Well I guess that's a promise I'm breaking…"

El Tigre's eyes widened. "You're breaking a promise? How could you?"

"How could you fall in love with Zoë? She's a witch! A demon! A devil! A freak!"

"In your opinion!" Manny argued.

"Shut up! I suppose to _you_ she's a goddess!"

"A goddess? You're joking. Why would I ever refer to anyone as a goddess? That's just stupid…"

"Yeah, it's just as stupid as you! I can't believe I ever liked you…"

Manny easily became just as angry as Frida. "And I can't believe I ever thought you were my friend!"

"Excuse me?" Frida questioned.

"A _real _friend wouldn't be sitting here screaming at me for liking the person they hate the most! They would just let it go!"

Frida glared at him. "How could I possibly let something like this go?"

"Simple! You… Oh, I don't know… IGNORE IT!" Manny screamed.

"That's it! I hate you!" Frida stomped away from him.

"Have fun _walking_ home!" El Tigre shot his grappling hook out towards the nearest building to get home as fast as possible. He didn't want to be anywhere near Frida right now. And she didn't want to be anywhere near him either.

* * *

The next morning was a Monday. Frida walked to school, alone. Normally, she'd be walking to school with Manny. However, because of their fight last night, she didn't even want to be inches from him. She was still angry. It was written all over her face, mostly because she looked pissed off. She was also stomping her feet against the sidewalk without realizing it.

Much to her dismay, she arrived at school seeing Zoë Aves standing at the flagpole. She couldn't help but go over to the goth and screaming at her.

"You!" Frida shouted.

"¿Sí?"

"You have no idea how much I want to rip your guts out right now!"

"¿Por qué? Is it because tu mejor amigo asked me out last night?"

Frida froze. "¿Qué?"

"You heard me. Manny asked me out last night."

"Why that dirty little…" Frida mumbled to herself.

"And how could I turn down such an amazing offer? Imagine, me, dating Manny Rivera, also known as El Tigre, the famous undecided super of Miracle City. Am I amazing or what?"

"What."

"I said, am I amazing or-"

Frida rolled her eyes. "I heard you. You aren't amazing, you're what."

Zoë blinked, followed by placing her hands upon her hips. "What kind of lame insult is that? I've heard better insults from burnt toast."

"Zoë, here's an idea! How about you dump Manny?" Frida made her famous puppy face, which usually worked on everyone. "For me…?"

Zoë appeared to be unimpressed by Frida's puppy face. With a simple roll of her eyes, she slapped Frida straight across the face, which obviously wiped the giant sparkly eyes and twitchy lower lip clear off. As a replacement, Frida's cheek turned bright red and she began to bit her lower lip in attempt to hide her pain.

"Please, Suarez. Do you honestly expect a pathetic puppy dog look to make me do your bidding? I am immune to the so called "puppy eyes" that people use in an attempt to beg for whatever they desire, especially if that face is coming from a girl with clearly fake blue hair and hideous red goggles upon her head."

"Fake? For your information I was born with this hair! It's a trait I received from mi grandmami. And also for your information, these goggles happen to be prescription goggles."

Zoë raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You wear prescription goggles on your head?"

"Of course I do! They look awesome on my head."

"Whatever you say, Suarez."

"Glad you see it my- Hey wait a minute! You're trying to throw me off topic!" Frida pointed her finger directly at Zoë, "I demand you dump Manny this instant!"

Zoë scoffed. "As if that's going to happen, Suarez. Why would I do what you say?"

"Because I said so! I was Manny's friend first!"

"Untrue. I was Manny's friend first. Then _you_ came along and Manny foolishly chose you over me as his best friend. Fortunately for me, he happened to ask me out first. And as far as I'm concerned, he'll never like you." Zoë laughed. Frida growled.

As Frida took a deep breath to scream at her arch nemesis, the bell rang for the 7th graders to go to their first period class. Frida looked surprised that she couldn't scream at her, and she kept her mouth open without realizing it.

Zoë walked right past the punk 7th grader. "Close your mouth, Suarez, unless you want to eat flies." She commented.

"Ugh!" Frida stomped her foot against the grassy floor. She spun around and began to walk into the building for a friendless school day. Unfortunately for her, Manny happened to be in every single class of hers except for one and he also happened to be in her lunch period. "This is going to be a loooong day…" Frida said to herself as she walked towards the front doors of Leone Middle School.

* * *

The most social time of the school day had arrived: Lunch time. But this particular lunch time wouldn't be so social for one blue-haired teenager. Without Manny, she was forced to sit alone at a lunch table. She would sit at the same lunch table as her band members, but they had different lunch periods. She had no one to sit with. Carrying a tray containing a chicken sandwich with a side of mashed potatoes, Frida took a seat at one of the 3 empty tables in the whole cafeteria. Right before she was going to take a bite of her chicken sandwich, she heard a voice coming from behind her.

"I-a wouldn't eat that-a sandwich if I were-a you."

Frida put her sandwich down with an irritated look upon her face. She had a feeling she knew who was talking to her, and she was right. Taking a seat next to the goggle-wearing girl was a short Italian who was obsessed with cowboys. He had crimson colored eyes and dark brown hair. Freckles covered most of his face and he was always wearing the same hat. This boy was known as Sergio, and it was also known that he had the biggest crush on Frida, next to Diego, who happened to be Sergio's best friend.

"What's the matter, Frida? No-a Manny Rivera today?" Sergio questioned.

Frida groaned.

"What-a happened? You two-a lovebirds get into a fight or-a something?" The boy asked with his thick Italian accent.

"Yes…" Frida admitted, unpleased.

Sergio put his hand on Frida's shoulder. "Do you-a want to-a talk about it?"

"No!" Frida snapped. She smacked Sergio's hand, signaling that she wanted him to stop touching her. "Why are you here anyway?"

"You-a looked lonely and-a depressed so I-a thought you would-a enjoy some-a company."

"I'm fine." Frida claimed.

"You're-a lying."

"Am not!" Frida screamed.

Sergio lowered his eyebrows to create a serious look. "Fine." Sergio stood up to go to a different table. Before taking another step, he stopped. "Frida…"

Frida sighed. "What is it now, Sergio?"

"If you want a friend, then come find me."

As Frida turned around to face the short Italian, he was already gone. She sighed once again, only instead of sighing in annoyance, it was a depressing sigh. Frida didn't enjoy being alone or ignored, especially by Manny. She looked down at her mashed potatoes and her chicken sandwich. Then a thought struck her.

"Wait a minute, why did Sergio tell me not to eat the chicken sandwich?" She picked up the sandwich and removed the bread, revealing something that made Frida place her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up all over her tray of food. She ran to the trashcan and puked. Turning around, she noticed the entire cafeteria staring directly at her. That's when everyone burst out laughing at her.

Frida couldn't stand it anymore. She burst down the doors of the cafeteria and ran towards the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she believed she looked like a wreck, when she had the same appearance she always had.

"They will pay…" Frida whispered darkly to herself, "they will all pay…"

Suddenly she noticed smoke rising from behind her while staring at her reflection. Frightened, Frida turned around and saw a black figure appear in the girls' restroom. Whimpering, Frida attempted to back away, only to bump into the sink.

"Frida Suarez…" The figure spoke in a sinister voice, much similar to the voice Frida just spoke in, "I have a proposition for you…"

"Wait… I know that voice…" Frida raised an eyebrow as she tried to think of who was speaking to her.

The darkness of the figure disappeared to reveal that the person talking to the girl was none other than Sartana of the Dead, carrying her trustworthy mystic guitar within the skeletal palms of her undead hands.

"Sartana!" Frida gasped.

"Listen, girl. I will repeat myself: I have a proposition with you."

"A proposition? And you honestly think I'll accept anything you'll offer to me?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't accept this offer. You see, it's one you cannot refuse…" Sartana snickered.

"And why is that…"

"Because I believe we currently have something in common..."

Frida crossed her arms. "What exactly is it that we have in common, Sartana?"

"The two of us both want to get revenge…" Sartana revealed. Frida's eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"Please, girl. It's written all over your face. Clearly you are depressed and confused ever since you and El Tigre had that little spat…"

Frida couldn't keep her mouthing from dropping wide open. Sartana seemed to know everything that has happened to her within the past 24 hours. The only question that remained was how did she know it all?

"Anyway, about my little offer to you…" Sartana put her guitar strap around her and placed the mystical guitar behind her back. In that instant, she reached into her dress and pulled out a black and red mystic guitar that was much smaller than Sartana's. As a matter of fact, this guitar belonged to her grandson, Django of the Dead.

"Django's mystic guitar?" Frida sounded confused.

"Sí, if you agree to my proposition, then I will give you this guitar in order to get revenge on everyone who has caused you misery… Especially El Tigre…"

"Why would you want me to do your job?" Frida asked.

"Because, as you can tell, I haven't had any good ideas lately. But as for you, your tiny 7th grader brain is fresh full of brilliant plots. If you agree, then I will give you Django's guitar. However, if you don't agree, then I suppose you'll just have to solve all your little problems on your own…" Sartana smirked, "do we have a deal, Suarez?"

Frida took a minute or two to think about Sartana's offer. If she agreed, then she would rule Miracle City with an iron fist and beat the crap out of everyone who dared to mess with her. But if she disagreed, then she would be forced to face every student at Leone who mocked her… Especially Manny, who Frida was still pissed at, and perhaps Manny was still upset with her as well.

Frida observed Django's mystic guitar. Its evil powers surrounded the black instrument even though it wasn't noticeable. The guitar made Frida grin, but this was no ordinary grin; it was an evil grin, one that you not expect to see on Frida Suarez's face.

Frida turned her attention on Sartana, who was staring back down at her. Sartana was smiling, her disgusting, crooked yellow teeth coming out of her mouth. Sartana was holding her hand out, waiting for Frida to place her hand directly on top of hers in order to complete the deal.

Frida grabbed a hold of Sartana's hand and shook it, confirming their deal.

"Excellent…" Sartana said, evilly. She handed the guitar over to Frida, who tightened her grip upon it. She could feel the darkness of the string instrument surging throughout her veins. And that's when the blue-haired girl knew: the doom of everyone who had laughed at her, mocked her, and hurt her both physically and emotionally would bow down to her.

Both Sartana and Frida burst out in an evil laughter, knowing that their revenge on Manny would soon be complete and he perished beneath their hands.

xx

HEY GUYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well, where I am right now it's 11:56 so... Ya... :P Hope you enjoy this chappy. :D R&R


	4. Mystic Guitar

**A/N: Okay, here's where the good part starts. Unfortunately, this is probably one of the shortest chapters so far... Oh well! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Frida exited the girls' bathroom with an evil smirk upon her face. Frida's mystic guitar, which previously belonged to Django, was behind her back with a red strap running across her body. The hallways were currently empty, mostly because students were either in class or at lunch. At first, the 7th grader didn't want to return to lunch, fearing that her fellow pupil would laugh at her for throwing up. But now she was confident, and anyone who made fun of her would be attacked by the rays that were within the mystic guitar.

Little did Frida know that Sartana was observing the girl as she left the restroom. Smiling evilly, the villainess let out an evil chuckle.

"Nana!" A voice called from behind the undead woman.

"What is it Django?" Sartana wondered.

"Why did you give _her_ my mystic guitar?"

"It is simply a part of my evil plan. Don't fret; you will get it back as soon as she's done with it. And if she's never done with it, then I'll get you a new one."

"A new mystic guitar? What are you, nuts? I've had that since I died!"

"Patience my grandson, patience. Besides, you've been in need of a new guitar anyway. That one is old and the strumming is way off."

Django groaned. "Please tell me we'll be holding Frida captive…"

Sartana gasped, "Hold her captive? Why would I do that? She is the main ingredient for my recipe of evil!"

The school bell went off signaling the students of Leone Middle School to return to their classes.

"Come, Django. It is time we retreated to the lair."

Django saluted to his grandmother, "yes Nana!"

And within seconds, Sartana was gone. However, Django stayed back. He couldn't help but eye a certain female who was wandering down the hallways. Oddly enough, this girl was Manny Rivera's new girlfriend: Zoë Aves.

Django secretly had a crush on Zoë, but he knew his grandmother would never let him date a girl like her, especially considering she was human. He didn't see why it mattered, considering Sartana was in love with Puma Loco and Django's mother was human.

The skeleton quickly realized that his grandmother would be furious if she realized that he was missing. Plus, if he got caught at Leone Middle School, he would be in big trouble. Within an instant, Django had completely vanished.

* * *

Frida entered her science class. Unfortunately, Manny happened to share the seat next to her. Then again, that's what she got for being best friends with him…

…Former best friends that is.

She took her seat. Manny had already beaten her to class, so he was already in his seat. He glanced at Frida, and then realized something wasn't quite right about her.

"Frida…? Are you… glowing?"

"No!" The blue-haired girl snapped. Little did she know that she was glowing. A faint, black glow was surrounding her body.

"Calm down! I was only asking a question… Wait a minute…" Manny observed his ex-best friend once again and noticed a guitar strapped to her back. This guitar looked oddly familiar. Instantly, he figured out who the guitar belonged to. "That's Django of the Dead's mystic guitar! How'd you get it?"

"What's it to you, tiger boy?"

"Why do you have it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! Did you steal it from him?"

"No, I don't steal from stupid undead skeletons." Frida claimed.

"Then how the hell did you get your hands on it?"

"Rivera! Suarez! Be quiet!" The science teacher demanded. He wasn't yet aware that their friendship had ended. Then again, not many people in the school knew.

"You be quiet!" Frida screamed. The entire class gasped at her comeback.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, science nerd! What are you going to do about it?"

The entire class went from gasping to "ooh!" Clearly they were interested in this. However, Manny looked worried. He had never seen Frida act like this, and they've known each other since kindergarten.

"That's a detention for you, missy! Go down to the principal's office!"

"Make me." Frida told him.

At this point, the teacher's face was flushed red. Manny's mouth was a gape and the class was both surprised and entertained.

"I don't appreciate your attitude, Ms. Suarez."

"I don't appreciate your teaching skills."

"Frida! Stop!" Manny demanded.

"No!" Frida growled.

"Ms. Suarez! I demand you go to the principal's office this instant or you will be suspended!"

"Suspend this!" Frida pulled her mystic guitar in front of her and aimed it directly at the teacher. She pulled a guitar string and a laser blast came from the tip of the guitar, directly hitting her science teacher. Frightened, the whole class, with the exception of Manny, began to scream and run out of the classroom. Meanwhile, Manny spun his belt and transformed into El Tigre. He tackled Frida and pinned her against the wall.

"Frida, I warned you to stop! Now, prepare to face the wrath of—"

Unexpectedly, Frida kicked El Tigre in the balls, causing him to scream with pain… And release her. Smirking, Frida strummed at the guitar, causing a skeleton army to jump out of the ground. As a matter of fact, skeletons were appearing throughout Leone Middle School and they quickly took over.

"Perhaps you should learn to stop monologuing, kitty boy! It's really a weak spot for you and it's a great advantage for your foes." Frida turned her back on the famous super. "Banditos, get this coward away from me! I no longer wish to see him…"

"Coward?" El Tigre became furious, "Nobody calls a Rivera a coward!"

Manny launched himself at Frida, only to be pulled back by two of her skeleton banditos. He began to claw at the air. He was currently blinded by rage. Eventually, he stopped as he realized he was being held by skeletons.

"I wonder where your stupid girlfriend is…" Frida snickered.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" El Tigre threatened.

"Don't worry kitten, I won't." She spun around and got so close to Manny's face that their noses touched, "I'll just blast her with my guitar…"

El Tigre's face flushed with anger. He attempted to kick and claw her, but she had already walked away from him. "I'm the coward? Come here and fight me!" He challenged.

Frida merely laughed at the teenager. "Fight _you_? I don't think so. You're too weak for my tastes. Hell, you couldn't even defeat a ball of yarn, kitty boy."

El Tigre let out an outraged growl. "I'll destroy you!"

"Not unless I destroy you first…" Frida said, darkly.

The black glow around Frida had grown larger. Along with that, her eyes went from sky blue to a crimson red. This didn't go unnoticed by El Tigre.

"If you'll excuse me, kitten, I have a certain Goth stereotype to _kill_…" Frida chuckled, "Banditos, dispose of him."

Frida exited the science room and moved on to look for Zoë. The hallways were filled with panicking students. El Tigre attempted to struggle his way free of the skeletons' grasps.

"Don't you dare hurt her! If you do, I swear I'll do as much damage to you as you did to her! This I swear!"

The other banditos broke the glass windows of the classroom and escaped from the school. The two skeletal slaves who had a good grip on El Tigre hopped out the window along with the rest. El Tigre still struggled to free himself, but his attempts failed.

"You'll never win, Frida! The good guys always win!" The tiger-themed super shouted back at the school. He didn't know why Frida had suddenly became a villainess, but he was going to get to the bottom of it, along with saving his girlfriend, who of which he believed was defenseless. He was also going to save his ex-best friend from the evil that had taken control of her…

…Unless she killed his girlfriend. If she did, then there was going to be trouble.


	5. Imprisoned

**A/N: For the record, this chapter isn't really as great as it sounds till it gets to the part with Frida. Other than that, this is the last chapter I've pre-written... So now I have to actually start writing the next few chapters and I hope I won't have you make you guys wait :(**

**Starr: Sergio told Frida not to eat the sandwhich because there was something disgusting hidden under the bread, which is actually written in the text. The chicken was probably moldy or something. I don't know, I really didn't take the time to think it out.**

* * *

El Tigre was thrown head-first into Sartana's lair. Golden coins surrounded him. One of the banditos who carried him all the way to her lair flipped him over and pulled his mystic object of power from his waist, causing him to transform back into the powerless Manny Rivera.

"Hey! Give that back!" Manny demanded.

"Sorry…" A feminine voiced said from behind him, "But I'm afraid that belt belongs to me now." Manny looked over his shoulder to see Sartana of the dead standing directly behind him. She wrapped her boney fingers around Manny's El Tigre belt and used it as a new guitar strap. "It's like déjà vu, isn't it, Rivera?"

"Well, the fact that you're using my belt as a guitar strap does appear to be a strange case of déjà vu, but on the other hand, the fact that Frida has turned completely evil and has _your _grandson's mystic guitar doesn't seem to be a case of déjà vu. What have you done to her?"

"Who, the blue-haired girl?" Sartana teased, pretending she didn't already know who Manny was talking about.

"Yes, the blue-haired girl! My former best friend! I know you have something to do with transforming her into a villain you dirty, ugly, horrible guitarist!"

"Shut your mouth, Tigre!" Sartana hissed, "Do you honestly think I would be the cause of transforming a seemingly harmless, lovesick teenager into a crazed super villainess?"

"Hmm… Allow me to take a second to think about that… umm, YES!"

Sartana let out a snicker, "You are smarter than you look, child. Of course I had something to do with it. But I wasn't the entire cause."

"What are you talking about you insane undead woman?"

"You see child, I was not the entire cause of Frida's transformation." Sartana pointed her boney index finger at Manny, "You were the one who broke her heart and ruined her only friendship."

"You are insane, woman! Frida has other friends, like her band members!"

"But she hardly interacts with them. You were her only _true_ friend; therefore, her newfound evil personality is also your fault."

Manny clenched his hands into fists and let out a growl. "Shut up! It's not my fault my friendship with Frida ended! She was the one who overreacted! All I did was tell her I was in love with her worst enemy and what does she do about it? She ended our friendship! I mean, what kind of friend decides to hate your guts after she learns her best friend is in love with her worst enemy!"

"Silence, Tigre!" A voice called from behind Sartana. Manny rolled his chocolate colored eyes. He knew exactly who it was who was telling him to shut up. It was none other than Django of the Dead, who once pretended to be Manny's friend in an attempt to destroy his family and Frida.

"What do you want, Django?"

"Frida's evil transformation began because you broke her fragile little heart. Would you like it if you told your best friend you liked them only to find out they're in love with your worst enemy? I don't think so, Tigre." Django explained.

"Gee Django; I didn't realize you actually died with a heart."

Daggers formed within the eyes of the undead skeleton. "Shut your God damn mouth, Tigre! You will pay for that comment!" Django revealed his boney claws, which were sharper since their last encounter.

"Django!" Sartana glared at her grandson, "Don't you dare attack that insensitive child… yet…"

Django smirked at the word "yet" in Sartana's sentence. Meanwhile, Manny raised an eyebrow at that word. "Please, you think that bone-head could lay a scratch on the legendary El Tigre?"

"You're bluffing…" Django's smirk grew wider, "I nearly killed you back when I had the idea of a tournament to eliminate all of my Nana's enemies. Besides, you aren't El Tigre anymore, remember? Now, you're just stupid, helpless, defenseless Manny Rivera, who couldn't save himself, or anyone else, for his life."

Manny remained silent, realizing that Django was right; he was completely helpless without his El Tigre belt. Suddenly, his pants fell down to his ankles, revealing his Zebra Donkey underwear.

The young skeleton laughed at Manny's unfortunate embarrassment, "You are so pathetic, Tigre!"

"Not as pathetic as you mister burn my own mystic guitar!"

Flames appeared within Django's pupils, "That's it! I don't want to wait any longer, Nana! I will claw his face off, NOW!"

The skeletal villain launched himself towards the helpless Rivera boy, until Sartana grabbed a hold of his leg, causing her to pull his leg out of its socket and causing him to fall onto the hard, golden coins.

Manny merely laughed at his foe. "This is classic! I can stay in this crappy lair all day!"

Django looked up at him, "Really? So I guess you want your girlfriend to get killed by Frida?"

Manny's laughing instantly stopped as he glared at Django. "How dare you!"

Django let a smile grow upon his face. "This is fun for me too, you know…"

"Enough of your constant bickering!" Sartana yelled, "Django, stop being so childish and take this no good hero to his cell!"

Django's smile grew wider, "But of course, Nana…" The evil teenager grabbed a hold of Manny's wrist, "You, bandito, help me drag this peasant to his cell!"

Without speaking—or thinking for that matter—the bandito obeyed Django's command and grabbed Manny's other wrist. The two skeletons dragged him down towards the jail cells.

"You won't get away with this, Sartana! I'll rescue Frida from the evil spell you placed upon her!"

"Haven't you learned to be quiet yet? Honestly, you are most likely the most childish teenager I've met in my entire life…" Django said.

Manny let out a low growl from his throat. "Stupid skeleton…"

Django clawed his fingers deep into Manny's mocha-colored skin, causing him to scream with pain. "That's what you get for insulting me, foolish Tigre…"

When they finally reached the cell, a second bandito opened it. Django and his helpful slave threw the super into the cell, followed by immediately locking it. Manny ran towards the bars and held a tight grip upon them.

"I'll get out of here eventually!" Manny swore.

"Sure you will, Tigre…" Django rolled his eyes.

"I will! This I swea-"

"Yeah, yeah! You swear a lot of things." Django walked away from Manny's cell.

"Get back here! I'm not finished with you!"

"But I'm finished with you." Django called over his shoulder.

Manny sat on the stone floor. It was hard and cold… and something he hated. He also hated Django of the Dead, seeing that the two are most likely the worst of enemies. He wished Django was dead, but he already was technically dead. But that didn't matter at the moment. All Manny could think about was his girlfriend and the danger she was currently in. The last thing he wanted was Zoë getting hurt. Unfortunately, that was what was going to happen to her unless two things happened: a.) she managed to escape and run away from Miracle City or b.) He managed to escape from Sartana along with getting his belt back before Frida could kill her.

He had to think of an escape plan, fast.

* * *

Frida walked through the confounds of Leone Middle School, looking into each classroom with a smirk at seeing all the horror she was causing. Little did she know that she was getting darker by the second. However, there was one thing that still left a bit of light in her heart, and that thing was a person. No, it wasn't Manny. It was the only boy who remained loyal to her.

Eventually, she stumbled upon a classroom where that boy was hidden. Her bandito slaves appeared to be torturing him by tugging at his limbs. She paused and stood at the doorstep of this classroom.

"Banditos, I command you to stop hurting the short one." Frida commanded.

The banditos dropped him, causing him to have a bad fall. "Ouch!" He shouted.

The new villainess walked towards the short seventh-grader. She looked down on him as he looked up at her.

"F-Frida?" He stuttered.

"Hello, Sergio. It's a pleasure to get to see you again."

"What-a happened to you? You're-a glowing and your eyes are-a bright red… What-a happened to your-a beautiful blue eyes?"

A grin grew at the corners of Frida's mouth, "Sergio, I have a proposition for you…"

"A proposition?"

"Sí, you see Sergio, I am going to be the new ruler of Miracle City, and I'm going to destroy all of the fools who stepped all over me and treated me like nothing! However, seeing you were the only person in this stupid city who remained loyal to me and actually offered me friendship, I've decided to let you rule with me. What do you say, Sergio? Will you join forces with me?" Frida held out her hand.

"Ruling with-a my favorite cow girl?" Sergio smiled, "That's-a more than I have ever-a wanted! Of course I'll-a join you!" The Italian took his crush's hand.

Frida snickered, "Excellent… now all there's left to do is find that stupid Goth and conquer Miracle City with an iron fist…"

"Goth? You aren't-a talking about-a Zoë Aves, are you?" Sergio questioned.

Frida glanced at him, "As a matter of fact, I am talking about her. Do you know where she is?"

Sergio smiled darkly, "Why yes, I-a do know where she is…"

Frida leaned in toward the short Italian, "Tell me where she is…" She whispered.

**xx**

**Oh Sergio… I hate your accent. Okay, so this was chapter 5. Not as long as I wanted, also not as dramatic. Whatevs. So, do you guys like my story so far? R&R.**


	6. Escape

**Sorry for the delay! I actually pre-wrote this chapter after I submitted chapter 5, but my internet was down yesterday. Also, chapter 7 won't be up for a while (I don't know whether it'll be soon or not yet). I'm busy with school right now. I need to pass biology and history, but considering I suck at both and the tests are strangely on the same day, I'm stumped D: Plus I have to focus on my artwork for my drawing & painting class. Sorry. :\ Oh, and to the user who mentioned the rating of the story, I'm aware of this and I plan on adding more swear words. But thanks anyway :)**

* * *

Frida and Sergio ran as fast as they could up the staircase, ignoring the skeleton banditos around them (Frida even went as far as pushing them out of the way). As soon as the exited the staircase and entered the hallway, Frida used her guitar to blast the classroom door down. The two stared evilly into the classroom, eagerly awaiting the death of Zoë Aves. However, their twisted expressions quickly faded as the realized that no one was in the classroom. Not even one skeleton bandito. Oddly enough, the room looked completely and utterly destroyed. Desks were tipped over, cases to the class pets were on the floor and broken, the Mexican flag was torn and had managed to fall on the teacher's desk, which was broken in half.

"What is the meaning of this? Why isn't there anyone in the classroom?" Frida was furious.

Sergio's eyes widened as he looked deeper within the classroom, "Umm, Frida… I think I-a know where-a Zoë went…"

Frida raised an eyebrow, while Sergio pointed in the direction he was looking at. Frida's jaw dropped as she saw what happened to Zoë…

The window to this particular classroom happened to be broken. Glass was shattered all over the tables located below.

"She… jumped?"

"It-a looks like it…"

"Well, there's no possible way she could've survived that. We're on the second floor of the school! If she jumped out the window, she would've fallen to her death!"

Sergio approached the broken window and looked below at the ground. He let out a gasp, "Frida, Zoë's not-a down there…"

"What do you mean she's not down there? She has to be!"

"But she's-a not!"

"Bullshit!" Frida ran over to the short Italian and looked out the window, only to find that he was right. "What? Where's her dead corpse?"

"Not-a there…"

"No shit, Sherlock. There's no way she could've jumped out this window and lived! It's physically impossible for any human being without…" Frida froze, an idea popping into her head, "Zoë has superpowers…"

"What are-a you talking about? She can't-a have superpowers! She's the last-a person I would-a expect to have super-a powers!" Sergio argued.

"She has to have superpowers! There's no other way she could have possibly survived that fall!"

"Maybe-a Zoë wasn't the one who-a jumped out the window. Perhaps it was-a different student with possible super-a powers…"

Frida looked down on the table full of shattered glass and picked up an object. Lifting it into the light where she could better observe it, she quickly identified the object: Zoë's necklace made by El Tigre.

"It was definitely her. I know it." Frida confirmed.

* * *

Manny walked back and forth through his cell, deciding what to do in order to escape. He really couldn't determine an escape plan considering he was beltless. Normally, he would simply claw his way out of jail, but this was a bit more complicated.

"Hey maggot!" A voice called from outside the cell, "lunch time! I brought you a delicious treat… SLUDGE!"

Manny turned around and glared at Django, who was the one that obviously brought him his disgusting lunch.

"No thanks." Manny said angrily.

"Would you rather starve?"

"Anything's better than eating sludge, especially if it's served by you."

Instantly, Manny was hit smack in the face with his "lunch". The impact of both the sludge and his plate caused him to fall onto the cold, stone ground.

"You better clean up your attitude, and your face Tigre! If you don't, I'll make sure you become one of my nana's personal banditos. She's in need of new ones anyway considering your ex is using them all to conquer Miracle City." Django told him.

"And you _want_ her to take over Miracle City while using _your_ guitar? That's weak, Django. I mean, really, don't you realize it's your guitar she's using? Hell, you could've taken over Miracle City with that piece of junk if you weren't so stupid and brainless! It's seriously unfortunate that you died without a working brain!"

"I've had just about enough of you! I'm prepared to go in there and claw your face off!" Django threatened.

"Go ahead. I have nothing else to lose anyway. My best friend hates me and has turned completely evil, my girlfriend and familia are in danger, and your hideous grandmother has stolen my El Tigre belt! Not to mention I'm in fucking jail!"

Django smirked, "If you insist…"

The skeleton opened the jail cell and charged towards Manny, revealing his sharp claws which were about to cold-heartedly murder the teen. Django's boney fingers were just an inch away from Manny's face, as a matter of fact when suddenly, something stopped Django once again. Something was grabbing a hold of the back of his poncho. He struggled to slice Manny's face like Swiss cheese, but he wasn't quite close enough to do so. Manny smiled, not because his life was saved, but because of the person holding Django back.

"If I were you, I would give up by now." A high-pitched feminine voice said. Django looked over his shoulder and saw a black and purple figure. It was Black Cuervo. "If you lay a single finger on him, I'll end you _permanently._"

Django scoffed, "I would love to see you try…"

Swiftly, Black Cuervo flung Django away from Manny and into the golden coins that filled the floor outside the cell. She grabbed onto Manny's slender wrist and ignited her jet pack, causing the two to fly out of the cell and into the rest of Sartana's lair. Instantly, the two were outside of the wicked skeleton's cell and flying within the clouds.

"Wait, my belt!" Manny was alarmed.

"I have it! I used my wrist laser to knock Sartana's head off of her body!" The villainess exclaimed, trying to speak over her jet pack so Manny could hear her. Looking around at the buildings below, she landed upon a rooftop, finally letting go of Manny's wrist.

"Wow, thanks a lot Cuervo! I have no idea how I can…"

Unexpectedly, Black Cuervo slapped him straight across the face. A red mark appeared on Manny's cheek, revealing where she had slapped him. He screamed with pain.

"What was that for?" Manny growled.

"That was for letting yourself get kidnapped by Sartana and letting a bunch of skeleton banditos take over our school! Honestly, I know you better than that, _hero_! Normally you would kick Sartana's boney ass and save the school! But no, instead you allow Sartana to throw you into jail and take over Leone Middle School! Are you insane?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? First of all, you don't go to my school. Second, I would never willingly give myself up to any super villain so I can be held captive. Third, Sartana didn't take over my school, it was Frida!"

Black Cuervo gasped, "Frida?"

"You know, that girl with the blue hair and the goofy goggles I used to hang out with. The girl you would commonly refer to as my "sidekick". Somehow she got her dirty little hands on Django of the Dead's mystic guitar and now she's gone totally evil, therefore she managed to take over the school." Manny explained.

"Impossible! Frida Suarez is a dumbass. She could never manage to grow the brains to become an ultra powerful super villainess, let alone steal Django's mystic guitar." She disbelieved.

"Well she did and now, according to Django, she's planning on taking control of Miracle City! She even told me she was going to kill my girlfriend!" Manny's angry expression quickly faded into a depressed one. "I just hope she hasn't found her yet. I don't know what I would do if my first girlfriend was killed by my ex-best friend… It would tear me apart…"

Black Cuervo frowned, "You really love this girl, don't you?"

"Of course I do. She's special. I mean, I've only been dating her since last night but I've known her since I was in pre-school. I don't know what I was thinking, choosing Frida as my best friend over her…" Manny looked as if he was about to cry. Black Cuervo couldn't help but feel sorry, even though she was his girlfriend.

"Tigre…"

"Yes?"

"She's safe."

"What?" Manny was confused.

"You're girlfriend. Zoë Aves, right?"

"Yeah, that's her…"

"She's safe. I rescued her before Frida could get to her."

"What?" Manny's eyes light up, "How?"

"Aren't you paying attention? I told you I go to your school. I'm friends with that Aves girl, so I ignited my jet pack and flew her to safety, just like I did to break you out of Sartana's prison. Right now she's in a safe place where Frida will never find her. Therefore, you have nothing to worry about."

Manny couldn't help but smile, "Thanks, Cuervo…"

"Here," The raven-themed girl handed Manny his El Tigre belt, "I believe you will need this in order to save Frida from whatever evil has taken control of her."

Manny put on his belt and spun his belt buckle, transforming into the legendary El Tigre. He let out his famous growl and looked at Cuervo with his newly emerald eyes. "Thanks again, Cuervo. But I'm going to need more than this belt to rescue Frida."

Black Cuervo raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

El Tigre smirked, "Want to help me save Miracle City?"

Oddly enough, Black Cuervo let the corners of her lips curve into a smile. But her smile was quickly removed from her mouth, a scowl replacing it. "Why would I want to help you save Miracle City? That's something a goody-two shoes hero would do! I'm no hero, I'm Black Cuervo, the third member of the Flock of Fury and one of the baddest banditas in all of Miracle City!"

El Tigre expected this from one of his evil foes, "I didn't realize you didn't want to save your family from Frida. Plus, it's a great chance for you to kick her butt. Why would you turn down that offer?"

The raven-themed villain paused to think about her boyfriend's offer. He was right: How could she turn it down? She hated Frida Suarez with a burning passion and desperately wanted to kick her ass. Her smile quickly returned, only it was darker and much more sinister. "Let's do it!"

**xx**

**Oh gosh, the next few chapters are going to be hard ones… I'll try my best considering I'm not good at fight scenes, plus I have no idea what to write next! X-( Not to mention I have school to worry about… Anyway, R&R.**


	7. Encounter

Don't be expecting a fight scene. Most of this is just filler that builds up to the next chapter. That's how lame I am. Anyway, enough the evil and sorry for the delay, I've been busy.

* * *

El Tigre and Black Cuervo flew once again within the clouds above Miracle City. Cuervo was focusing on her flying, while Manny was searching the ground to look for a safe place to land. Unfortunately, no place on land looked safe for the two to land.

"Cuervo, I don't think we can really land anywhere!"

"Why not?" Black Cuervo wondered.

"Frida must've used her guitar to summon more banditos, because they're all over Miracle City!"

"What? Please, tell me you're joking, Rivera!" Black Cuervo hoped.

But the tiger-themed teenager was telling the truth. Dozens, maybe even hundreds of skeleton banditos were terrorizing the citizens of Miracle City. He could hear the screams of civilians over the sound of Black Cuervo's jet pack.

Looking down, the Aves girl saw the banditos through her purple mask, although they looked like skeletal, undead ants to her.

"Holy guacamole! How did she manage to conquer Miracle City so quickly?"

"She has Django of the Dead's mystic guitar, what did you expect?"

"But even Django can't take complete control of Miracle City _that_ fast!"

"Quit complaining and pay attention to where you're flying, will 'ya Cuervo?" Manny demanded.

"Watch your mouth, Tigre, before I kick your—"

"Look out!"

"What?"

Black Cuervo looked in front of her, only to feel instant pain. Due to not paying attention to where she was headed, she slammed head-on into the Miracle City volcano, which also caused Manny pain. The Aves girl's jetpack went out due to the impact, causing the two lovers to fall towards the concrete ground, causing a second impact.

"Well well… Look who decided to show up…" said a voice that was far too familiar. Glancing up, Black Cuervo and El Tigre gasped with horror.

The former best friend of Manny Rivera was sitting upon a golden throne in front of the Miracle City volcano. However, she had changed within a short period of time. Her light blue hair was now messy and darkened, her blue pupils had transitioned to a dark shade of red, and dark circles have appeared around her eyes. Her clothes were now black and had "death" written all over them.

"F-Frida?" El Tigre stuttered unevenly. He eyed her up and down, observing her new appearance. "W-what happened to you?"

Frida raised an eyebrow, "You sound surprised… How typical. You were never the smart type anyway, Rivera."

"Hey Suarez! You want to cooperate for once and stop acting like you rule the world?" Black Cuervo challenged.

Frida chuckled, "It's funny, I will rule the world within a day or two, seeing how quickly I managed to take control of Miracle City… So I don't think I'll stop my reign."

"Frida, don't make me do this…" The teen hero threatened.

Frida merely glanced at her former friend, looking unimpressed and uninterested. "I'd ask what you don't want to do, but I simply couldn't care less."

Her response only made Manny angrier, "Frida, I'm serious."

"Me too. If you're planning on attacking me, just give up now. You honestly couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag. All the so-called "villains" in this God-forsaken town are nothing but fakes. They're weak and spineless. In fact, they aren't even a challenge. Even the villains in Calavera aren't as tough as they seem. Every single one of those villains you faced in the past are just mere mirages. Therefore, you are just as weak as them, seeing that you can barely take them."

He couldn't stand it any longer. She crossed the line. She challenged the name "Rivera". She challenged his family's past. Without holding back, he struck. He unleashed his claws and launched at her, using every bit of his strength.

But it was no use.

Frida was fully aware that he was going to strike at her. In fact, she planned on having him launch at her. Within the blink of an eye, Django's mystic guitar was within her grasp and she aimed it directly at the tiger-themed boy. Using the guitar like a gun, she shot at him. A red laser shot out of the instrument and hit her former friend head-on.

He was inches from her face, yet the impact of the laser blasted him away from her and back to his former place, next to Black Cuervo. He was covered in ashes, smoke coming off of his costume.

Shocked, Black Cuervo rushed to her boyfriend's side. "Tigre! Are you okay?"

Manny glanced at the Goth, "Do I look okay?"

"Well it doesn't look like you took too much damage…"

"It was a rhetorical question!"

Frida laughed, "Pathetic! A real hero could've easily dodged that, or at least could've seen it coming! You call yourself a hero, Rivera?"

Before Manny could defend himself, Black Cuervo stood up, "Shut up, will you? No one cares what you think! You say that all the villains in Miracle City _and_ Calavera are mirages, well what makes you think you aren't a mirage yourself?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're just as weak as everyone else! Clearly you're just sitting here insulting El Tigre instead of giving him a real challenge."

"Oh? So you think I can't handle a fight, eh?"

Black Cuervo smirked, "You've never had a real fight before, have you?"

"Of course I have!" Frida scoffed.

"How about a one-on-one then?"

"You and me, Cuervo?"

"Of course."

"Bring it on."

"Stop!" Manny interrupted. He grabbed a hold of Black Cuervo's arm and pulled her back. "This isn't your fight, Cuervo." He whispered to his ally.

"Yes it is! You have no idea how many times I've wanted to kick her ass!" The Goth argued.

"But Cuervo—"

"No buts! I'm going to finish her off once and for all!" She released her arm from El Tigre's grip.

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"If you are going to fight her, then go ahead. But if you "finish" her, then I won't hold back."

Black Cuervo raised an eyebrow, "And that means what exactly?"

"It means that if you kill her, I'll kill you."

The raven-themed villainess' eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"I would. She may have gone completely evil and may be trying to enslave all of mankind, but I know that deep down, she's the same Frida I used to be best friends with. If you kill her, I'll kill you. Got it?"

The Goth let out a sigh. "Fine. Ruin my fun."

"Don't even joke about that!"

"Ruin my fun even more why don't you?"

"Cuervo!"

"Jesus Christ, calm down will you?"

"I hate to interrupt… Actually, I don't, but are we going to fight or what?"

Black Cuervo held up her hand and clenched it into a fist, causing her wrist-laser to appear. "Of course we're going to fight you blue-haired whore. I've wanted to fight you since the day we met."

Frida grabbed onto Django's mystic guitar and held it in front of her. She smirked evilly. "Name calling, eh? That's weak."

"It's not name calling, it's the truth."

"Whatever. I could care less about your mindless insults. I'm really here for the action." Frida jumped off of the ledge of the volcano she was standing on, which wasn't very far from the ground. Landing on both feet, she aimed her guitar at Black Cuervo. In return, the Aves girl aimed her wrist-laser right back.

"Shoot. I dare you."

Frida's lips curved back into an evil smirk. "Wasn't planning on it." The blue-haired villainess began to strum at the black guitar, causing an army of skeleton banditos to appear directly in front of her, looking straight at her two enemies.

"What the…? I thought you said this would be one-on-one!" Black Cuervo argued.

"I know what I said…" Frida snickered, "I lied."


	8. A Fight To Remember

Frida's twisted smile just grew larger as she saw the shock and disbelief upon the faces of El Tigre and Black Cuervo. The skeleton banditos stood before the couple, red eyes gleaming with eagerness, as they were prepared for battle. Frida, who was still standing, decided to walk back to her throne at sat down. Similar to the banditos, her red eyes began to gleam as well, as she was ready to watch her former best friend and a villain she didn't even like fight against her army of the undead.

"Well, what are you two fools waiting for? I believe you had your hearts set on saving Miracle City from my reign… Aren't you going to fight my army?" Frida questioned the two, letting her amusement get the best of her.

Manny shook himself out of his state of disbelief and unleashed his claws. "You want to see a fight, huh Frida? Well, I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!" He glanced over at Black Cuervo, who was still under a state of shock. He nudged her, "Come on, Cuervo! We've got a city to save!" And with that, he sprung into action.

Black Cuervo snapped back to reality, watching El Tigre as he sliced through skeleton banditos. Suddenly, it occurred to the Goth that a group of banditos were coming straight towards her! Without any hesitation, Black Cuervo took out her laser and shot at the group, completely vaporizing them. Two boney arms grabbed her from behind, completely preventing the use of her arms. Using her quick wits, Black Cuervo kicked the bandito in the leg, snapping it off of the skeleton's body. The bandito fell to the ground, allowing the villainess to be free. She ignited her jetpack and shot up into the air, bearing her lasers once again to shoot the army.

El Tigre looked over his shoulder, spotting a bandito attempting to sneak up on him. He punched the skeleton in the face, creating a crack in its skull. He looked back up at the mountains to find his former best friend watching his every move. A twisted, vengeful grin formed on the blue-haired tween's face, crimson eyes gleaming at the hero. Confused, El Tigre raised an eyebrow at the girl, only to be tackled to the ground moments later by a bandito. The skeleton pinned El Tigre to the ground, making him unable to escape the fiend's force. The bandito swiftly raised his hand into the air and swiped at the tiger-themed boy, causing a gash across his chest, tearing away at his torso. Manny let out a cry of pain, and he swore he could hear the maniacal laughter of Frida coming from the volcano.

"Tigre!" Black Cuervo cried out as she listened to the painful shriek. Turning her attention back on the banditos surrounding her, she thrust herself against the ground and grabbed hold of a bandito's legs. Landing back on her own two feet, the Goth spun rapidly in a circle, taking out the villains surrounding her using the bandito she was holding on to. Throwing her foe aside, the villainess ignited her jet pack, heading full speed toward her companion.

She was cut short, however, because a bandito managed to grab onto her leg at the last second. He flipped her onto her back, slamming her hard into the asphalt. The skeleton stepped on her chest, pressing his boney foot into her. Black Cuervo choked for a moment, unable to breathe from the sudden attack. The raven-haired girl quickly took action, snatching the bandito's ankle and pulling it hard to the left. As a result, the skeleton's leg was pulled clean off, throwing him off balance.

Jumping back to her feet, Black Cuervo pulled out her wrist laser and shot a plasma ray directly at the bandito slashing away at her boyfriend's costume. Frida's servant immediately disintegrated, allowing El Tigre to be free once more. The Goth ran to his side, carefully evading capture on her way over. "Are you alright, hero?" She asked as she held her hand out to him.

El Tigre grabbed her hand, struggling to stand up. "Yeah, I think I'm okay…" He winced in pain at the cuts on his chest.

Black Cuervo took note of the blood stains covering his bandana and sleeves, and obviously noticed the giant gash in his chest. "We need to get you medical attention, and fast. You're losing blood!"

"I don't think we have the time for that…" El Tigre pointed out as banditos began to surround them once again. "Besides, I'm sure all of Frida's little servants managed to take out all of the buildings in Miracle City anyway. There's no way we can find a hospital that isn't swarmed by these guys!"

The villainess began to blast away at the surrounding banditos, taking them all out one by one. "I don't think there's a way we can get out of this. The more banditos we defeat, the more she summons! How is she doing this anyway? That stupid blue-haired bitch has never had super powers before!"

"She has Django of the Dead's mystic guitar, remember?" The Rivera boy reminded her. He turned his attention on the laughing maniac, taking notice of her features. Crimson eyes, darkened hair, black clothing, and Django's guitar within her two hands. Her body was noticeable surrounded by some sort of dark, mystic energy, and her eyes had purple circles surrounding them. El Tigre's emerald eyes widened as he realized that the same glow surrounding Frida was surrounding the guitar. "The guitar! That's it!" He shouted, looking back at the Goth. "Django's mystic guitar is controlling Frida!"

Black Cuervo raised an eyebrow at El Tigre's assumption. "You think that a musical instrument is controlling your former sidekick? Tigre, that's absolutely absurd!"

El Tigre shook his head. "It's not absurd if you think about it." He punched a bandito that was attempting to sneak up on him from behind, knocking it off its feet. "That guitar has mystical abilities."

He quickly performed spins, baring his claws as he sliced through several banditos. He spun his way back to Black Cuervo, stopping in his tracks and looking her deep in the eyes. "Django must have put some sort of ancient spell on his guitar so it would turn Frida evil, which is powering her anger and envy, which his being focused on me and my girlfriend!"

The hero's hand suddenly detached itself from his wrist as he knocked out a bandito attempting to attack Black Cuervo. As his hand returned to his wrist, he groaned and grabbed onto his chest in pain.

The villainess gasped in concern, "Tigre! It's getting worse! You have to stay here and rest, I'll attack anything that comes your way!"

"No!" El Tigre shouted, "I have to fight in order to save Frida!"

"Why do you suddenly care?" Black Cuervo asked out of envy, "If you haven't noticed, that bitch is trying to kill you right now!" She angrily threw a punch at a bandito's chest, cracking his ribcage.

"Because…" El Tigre coughed, looking up at Black Cuervo. She looked at him, anticipating what he was about to say. "I have to save her because she's my best friend."


	9. Family Matters

Black Cuervo immediately stopped her fighting, staring in shock at the words that just came out of her boyfriend's mouth. She couldn't find the words to respond, her jaw simply hanging there. Finally, she managed to overcome this temporary shock and find the words to speak, or more so yell at the tween. "Your best friend? _Your best friend?! _Surely that's got to be some sort of joke, Tigre! She's completely lost her mind, she's trying to murder you, and you call her your best friend?!"

El Tigre's eyes darted to the asphalt in shame, blood slowly covering more of his glove. "I'm serious, Cuervo…" He softly spoke, "Frida and I have been through a lot, and I've made the huge mistake of losing her. And now, because of me, she's been turned evil by Django of the Dead. I have to save her."

Daggers were being shot at the tiger-themed hero through Black Cuervo's rose-colored eyes. The anger boiling through her quickly transitioned into pity upon realizing how hurt her boyfriend truly was at the fact that he was to blame for all of this. She let out a sigh, "Alright, I'll help you save her, but I won't like it."

A smile formed on Manny's face, emerald eyes glistening with sincerity. "Thank you, Cuervo…"

A bandito grabbed onto Black Cuervo from behind, causing her to shriek with surprise. Panicking, she began to flail rapidly in an attempt to escape. Removing his hand from his chest, El Tigre hopped in the air and threw a punch at the skeleton's face, throwing his skull clean off of his body. The bandito released his hold on the Goth, officially freeing her.

However, the freedom didn't last very long. Another bandito grabbed El Tigre from behind this time, followed by a second bandito grabbing Black Cuervo. Both struggled for temporary freedom once again, but to no avail.

Frida's laughter burst through the clouds, eyeing the couple deviously. "You fools! Did you honestly expect to defeat me with my infinite amount of skeleton banditos?!"

Unexpectedly, a powerful kick knocked Frida off of her feet, nearly throwing her off the edge of the volcano. Her mystic guitar, however, remained tightly within her hands. Blinking to regain her sight, Frida's vision returned back to normal after the impact. She stared in surprise at the person who managed to throw her off guard with a kick: El Tigre's father, White Pantara, was standing before her.

"Frida…" White Pantara spoke, glaring at his son's former friend, "You have been a very bad girl. Clearly you are out of control and need to be punished for taking over Miracle City…" He turned away for a moment, a growl emanating from his throat, "And more importantly, you need to be punished for attempting to murder my beloved hijo…"

"Your son isn't the only one who this little brat has tried to murder, Pantara…" A feminine voice spoke from the sky. Looking upward, both Frida and White Pantara saw Black Cuervo's mother and grandmother flying down at top speed. Both women landed firmly on the volcano, glaring angrily at Frida. "You dare try to kill my daughter?!" La Vultura hissed at the girl.

"My granddaughter has no right to be slaughtered by you!" Lady Gobbler spat at Frida, pointing a menacing finger at her, "And, as much as I hate the Rivera family, I suppose El Tigre doesn't have a right to be killed, either… I mean, if anyone should kill him, it should be the Flock of Fury." White Pantara shot daggers at the elderly lady. "What? I am only speaking the truth, Pantara."

Low chuckles came from Frida, her twisted smile remaking its way back onto her face. "Well well, looks like Tigre and Cuervo's precious family members have come to the rescue…" She stood back on her feet, her grin growing much larger. "Do you three honestly think you have a chance at defeating me? It's not like any of you can get along, anyway…" Frida turned away from the group, beginning to strum a tune on the mystic guitar. "You'll have to try a lot harder than you think to defeat me. Sure, you may have fighting experience, but you'll need all of your effort if you think you can beat me so easily."

Lady Gobbler, La Vultura and White Pantara all raised their eyebrows in confusion at Frida's words. She was just a child, and they were adults. How hard could it possibly be to defeat her?

Suddenly, Frida jumped into the volcano, shocking all three of the adults. Their shock only grew, however, when a giant robot emerged from the same spot. The robot looked exactly like Frida, and she was standing gloriously upon its head. "Do you like it?" Frida asked darkly, "Sergio has been spending all of this time building it for me… He truly is a loyal subject of mine, completely trustworthy…" Her eyes locked on her three targets, smile widening in devious joy. "Looks like we'll be having fun, won't we?"

The three adults exchanged glances with one another. White Pantera gave a shrug, "Frida, I have been fighting crime since I was a teenager like Manny. I've fought robots much larger and powerful that this one. I do not intend to sound cocky, but I'm pretty sure I can handle-"

Before the hero could finish, a laser blasted White Pantera clean off the volcano's edge, heading straight down towards the asphalt with his son. Frida made a tsk-tsk sound. "Honestly, Pantera. Don't you know it's not the brightest idea to monologue? It could easily cause your enemy to be caught off guard. And now look at you; you're falling to your unfortunate demise."

Lady Gobbler and La Voltura looked over the edge and watched. At first, La Voltura couldn't help but chuckle at the hit her ex boyfriend took, but now she was filled with concern. Not only that, but _she _wanted to the lady to cause the hero to meet his demise. How dare this little blue-haired brat take that opportunity away from her so easily! However, she let out a surprised gasp. Perhaps she could still cause his ultimate demise after all…

She turned around, facing the maniacally laughing tween. "I would think twice about that one, little girl."

Frida's laughing was brought to an immediate halt. "What?" She shot daggers at the Flock of Fury member, "What are you talking about you crazy bird lady?"

"Hola, Puma!" Lady Gobbler waved flirtatiously at her former lover. Puma Loco, El Tigre's grandfather, flew above the volcano, holding his charred son in his arms. He rolled his eyes at the eldest member of the Flock of Fury. "She never could seem to get over me." He mumbled to himself.

"What? _You_?!" Frida hissed through her teeth in frustration. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Saving my son." Puma Loco raised his eyebrow, uninterested. "What are you doing here?"

White Pantera face-palmed. "Papi, she's trying to take over the city and kill us all. You know that, you were watching the news with me… What took you so long to get here, anyway?"

"I am a busy man!" Puma Loco shouted at his son. A 100 dollar bill slipped out of his robot's boot. White Pantera gave his father a scolding look. "What? The city is in complete peril and panic! Do you honestly expect the cops to try and stop me when there are banditos everywhere?"

"Enough!" Frida howled, "Why don't any of you ever stop talking? Honestly?" She strummed on her mystic guitar, which appeared to be the main controls of her giant robot. Upon her strumming, one of the robot's fist detached itself, firing straight at the Rivera men. Puma Loco tactically flew out of the way, dodging the rocket-powered fist.

Puma Loco chuckled. "Ha! You missed! Some threat you turned out to be…"

"Um, Papi…"

"What?"

White Pantera pointed a finger behind his father. The elderly villain looked over his shoulder to find the fist coming back towards him. He gasped and flew away from it, but the fist continued to follow. Frida snickered, "Good luck dodging my heat-seeking fist, you old fool!"

"That's it!" Lady Gobbler activated her jet-pack and flew upwards towards the sinister female. She aimed her cane and shot a laser directly at Frida. She did not move from her position on top of the robot at all to avoid getting hit. Before the laser could reach her, it stopped short and appeared to blast the air. Lady Gobbler stopped dead in her tracks. "What?!"

Frida sighed in irritation. "It's called a force field, you estupido old lady. Ever heard of it?"

"This is getting ridiculous…" La Voltura said as she flew next to her mother. "Forget the girl, mami. You go help the children and I'll handle this mentally insane teenager." Upon finished her explanation of what seemed to be a plan, La Voltura flew away from her partner. Lady Gobbler opposed this plan, however, fearing her daughter could get slaughtered up there. However, her concerns immediately vanished upon hearing two screams emanate from below. Looking down, the turkey-themed villainess found her granddaughter under attack by a group of banditos, El Tigre getting harmed as well.

Lady Gobbler flew away from the robot and aimed her cane at the group of banditos attempting to kill her granddaughter. Shooting multiple lasers, Black Cuervo was freed from the grasp of the skeletons. Lady Gobbler flew over the youngest Flock of Fury member and grabbed hold of her wrists, flying her away from the danger. "Grandmami? Where did you come from?"

"Your mother and I came after seeing you getting attacked on the news. Are you loco?!" Lady Gobbler began scolding her granddaughter, "Working together with El Tigre to take down a crazy girl intent on killing you? What were you thinking?"

Black Cuervo stopped listening to her grandmami after hearing the words 'El Tigre'. She looked down, seeing Manny _still_ under attack. "Grandmami! What are you doing?! El Tigre is still being attacked down there!"

Lady Gobbler nodded, "Sí, yo sé."

Black Cuervo groaned and shot a laser down at Manny, freeing him from two banditos holding onto him. Now able to use his claws, the teen superhero hopped into action, slicing at every single skeleton within his sight. Seeing this, Lady Gobbler frowned. "What are you doing? Why are you helping him?"

"Grandmami! He is my boyfriend, remember? Besides, we have to stop Frida! This is the perfect opportunity to actually put that stupid girl in harm's way, especially since she is trying to kill me!" Black Cuervo explained.

"But, El Tigre-"

"Is on our side this time!" Black Cuervo hissed at her grandmother before she could finish her complaint, "What's more important in this scenario? Revenge on the Riveras, or preventing our familia from being killed by Frida?"

Lady Gobbler stopped to think. "Hmm, is there a third option?"

"Grandmami!"

"Alright, alright…" Lady Gobbler gave in to her granddaughter, "We'll help the boy. But don't expect me to ever do this again when this is all over. You know I think those Riveras are nothing but trouble."

During all of this talking between the two villainesses, El Tigre continued his slicing through every single villain that made their way towards him. Getting tired of constantly having to watch every angle, Manny started to spin, giving himself the appearance of a mini-tornado. He easily took down every single skeleton on the ground, as he was really their only target at this point. Manny's spinning came to a halt, and he held onto his head, completely dizzy after his clever tactic. "Oy… that was intense…" Once he came back to his senses, he looked up at the volcano, witnessing La Voltura and Frida locked in combat, with what appeared to be Frida winning. He looked up to find Lady Gobbler and Black Cuervo above him. "Hey!" He shouted.

The teen super got the attention of his allies. He motioned for them to come down, to which the elderly villainess obeyed. Landing next to him and letting go of her granddaughter, Lady Gobbler and Black Cuervo stared curiously at the tiger-themed boy. "You got a plan?" Lady Gobbler asked.

"Well, it looks like Frida is too distracted fighting La Voltura to summon more of those banditos. I think at this point we're in the clear to go and help her." El Tigre explained.

"But, what about your family?" Black Cuervo wondered.

"Huh? What about mi familia?" El Tigre became curious and worried.

Lady Gobbler pointed at the sky near the volcano. El Tigre looked up, seeing the rocket-powered fist _still_ chasing the duo. "What? When did they get here?"

"The same time my mother and grandmami showed up, apparently." Black Cuervo answered.

El Tigre shrugged it off; obviously there were more important matters at hand here. "Okay, let's get that fist away from my dad and grandpapi so we can all team up against Frida."

"We have to get that mystic guitar away from her." Lady Gobbler added, "It's what she is using to control that robot. The only problem is she has a force field around her. We cannot get that guitar away from her or land a single punch on her with that force field in the way."

"Well, there has to be some way to destroy the force field, right?" Black Cuervo questioned.

El Tigre nodded, "Most likely."

"Great! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Black Cuervo's mechanical wings shot out, preparing to take flight.

"I don't think so…" A sinister voice spoke from behind. The trio turned around to find a gleaming red pair of eyes staring them down. "You're not going anywhere."

El Tigre's eyes widened. Black Cuervo's jaw dropped, and Lady Gobbler gave a harsh glare. "Django of the Dead…" Lady Gobbler revealed.

Indeed, standing before the three was the notorious super villain, Django of the Dead, unarmed. His boney arms were folded against his chest and a smirk was formed upon his face. "Hello, Lady Gobbler. It's so good to see you again after trying to burn you and your daughter to a crisp… Of course, that _would_ have been successful if it weren't for _you_, El Tigre…"

El Tigre engaged his claws, staring angrily at his arch-nemesis with his emerald eyes. "What are you doing here, Django?"

"Me? Oh, I'm here to stop you from winning." Django revealed in his simple answer.

"What could you possibly have to gain from that you bag of bones?" Black Cuervo spat.

Django shrugged, "Oh, you know, watching your demise at the hands of Frida Suarez. Plain and simple." His blood-colored eyes glistened. "Or, better yet, take care of you myself…"


	10. Bones and Birds

Django immediately launched himself at El Tigre. El Tigre swiftly jumped to the side, knocking Black Cuervo over in the process. Django skidded to a stop a few yards away from the trio. "Dodging me again, are we, Tigre?" The skeleton scowled, "Come now, you're better than that."

"Tigre! Get off of me!" Black Cuervo shouted, a small blush forming on her face upon seeing her boyfriend on top of her. Realizing how awkward the situation was, El Tigre hopped off the raven-themed girl. She stood up, dusting herself off. "What do we do?"

Noting that his enemy was caught off guard by Black Cuervo, Django launched himself at El Tigre once again, preparing to slice his head off with his sharp, boney fingers. However, he was cut short when Lady Gobbler jumped in front of her granddaugher's boyfriend, blasting the skeleton with her cane. "Don't you place a single finger on that boy!" She yelled, "If anyone is going to kill him, I want it to be the Flock of Fury, not some guitar-playing, trouble-making grandmami's boy!"

Lady Gobbler ignited her jet pack and flew towards Django, punching his skull. She flew upwards, preparing to cause another strike. Django rubbed the spot on his skull where Lady Gobbler had punched him and looked up at the elderly villainess. "Why you little bitch…"

"Cuervo! I'll handle Django! You and Lady Gobbler go help your mom!" El Tigre executed. He turned to run towards Django, but was stopped by a grab to the arm.

"No, Tigre. I'll handle Django. Go help your familia with my grandmami." Black Cuervo spoke calmly, looking into El Tigre's eyes.

He hesitated at first, realizing how dangerous of a villain Django of the Dead is. The grandson of Sartana of the Dead was practically a ruthless killer, nearly killing him in their last encounter. However, after reanalyzing the situation, El Tigre came to the realization that Django did not have his mystic guitar, Frida did. Not to mention the fact that Django couldn't burn Cuervo to a crisp, considering his skeletal hands were not covered in lava this time. Letting out a sigh, Manny nodded, confirming his agreement to the new plan.

Using her jetpack, Black Cuervo zoomed towards her grandmother, holding El Tigre by the wrist. She threw the teen super at Lady Gobbler after flying over the elderly villainess and he landed directly on top of her. "Hey! What are you doing? You are wrecking my flight pattern you ignorant teenager!" Lady Gobbler spat.

"New plan! We have to go help your daughter!" El Tigre announced.

Lady Gobbler shrugged. "Eh, good enough for me." She flew off with the teen towards her daughter, who was getting badly defeated by Manny's ex best friend.

Black Cuervo landed before Django of the Dead, who watched El Tigre and Lady Gobbler fly away. He got back on his feet and smirked. "Well well… This is going to be interesting."

"So, you're Django of the Dead, eh? The same villain who tried to kill El Tigre _and_ my family? How dare you!" Black Cuervo hissed.

Django chuckled and shrugged. "What can I say, chica? I'm an evil dude." His smirk faded and he put on a serious demeanor. "So, if I were you, I would turn and run away right now unless you want to be killed yourself…"

Black Cuervo positioned herself for battle. "You think I'm scared of a bag of bones? Think again."

"Very well. Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Django lurched forward, thrusting his claws in front of him intent on puncturing the raven-themed girl before him. Black Cuervo quickly launched upward, avoiding the skeleton's boney claws. His feet skidded against the asphalt and he lifted himself against the ground, grabbing hold of Black Cuervo's boot. "Aye!" Black Cuervo screeched in panic.

Lifting his arm, Django sliced through Black Cuervo's black and purple tights, putting a large gash on her leg. Black Cuervo let out a scream of severe pain, and bit her lip. Pulling out her wrist laser, she blasted Django off of her. Flying to the nearest rooftop, she landed and observed her wound. Her eyes widened at how deep the cut was. "Shit…" She mumbled to herself.

"You like your new wound?" Black Cuervo spun around in surprise, finding Django behind her. Blood was dripping from his fingers, and the twisted smirk upon his face showed just how pleased he was with his work.

"What? How did you get up here so quickly?" Black Cuervo questioned.

"I have my ways."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping that stupid blue-haired slut?" Black Cuervo shouted in frustration.

Django didn't respond. Instead, he started to run towards her. Black Cuervo moved to the side, but failed to dodge the skeleton. He grabbed hold of her torso with his blood-covered hand and jumped off the side of the building. The two dueling foes began to fall towards the sidewalk, but, using her jetpack, Black Cuervo flew the two back up into the air. "Did you forget I have a jetpack you stupid-"

Now using both hands, Django climbed over to Black Cuervo's back. "What are you doing?!" Black Cuervo asked in fear, already knowing the answer. She tried to aim her wrist laser at him, but could not get him locked on. Django grabbed Black Cuervo's mechanical wings and violently yanked them off, causing her flight patterns to go out of whack. Nearly falling off of his nemesis, Django quickly wrapped his skeletal arms around the Flock of Fury member. The two teenagers soon found themselves flying all over the Miracle City skies. Using her talons, Black Cuervo clawed at Django's arms to release his grip on her, but to no avail. Deciding to use another strategy, Black Cuervo easily managed to pull Django's arms right out, causing him to fall off of her. Quickly following the falling villain was his arms, which Black Cuervo threw down at him.

"I don't want your stupid arms, you know!" Black Cuervo shouted at him. Thinking she was the victorious winner of this battle, she gasped upon seeing him fall against a rooftop instead of plummeting towards the ground. Her gasp was cut short upon crashing into the window of an apartment. Shattered glass covered her helmet and body, creating more cuts on her body. Her jet pack finally burned out and she stopped in front of an elderly lady watching her television. She looked up, "Eh… Sorry ma'am."

The old lady screamed, grabbed her broom, and started swatting Black Cuervo's helmet. "Bad bird! Get out of my apartment!"

Black Cuervo sighed, the broom doing absolutely nothing. "You got any bandages? I'm kind of fighting Django of the Dead…"

"You got that right!" Django hopped in through the broken window. "You know, Cuervo, throwing my arms at me wasn't exactly the smartest idea."

"Eek! A skeleton!" The old lady screamed.

"What the? Ow! Hey! Stop that!" Django threw his arms over his head upon having the elderly woman start to swat him with the broom instead of Black Cuervo.

Using this to her advantage, Black Cuervo took out her laser and shot Django. The resulting blast causing him to crash straight through the wall of the building. Black Cuervo let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, lady."

"Get out!" The old lady pointed towards the window.

Black Cuervo struggled to get up, "Look, unless you have bandages for me to cover my wounds, I'm not going anywhere."

The old lady sighed. "Fine, I'll go look in my bathroom."

The elderly woman left the villainess in the living room. Black Cuervo started to pluck shards of broken glass out of her helmet. "Well, this is just great. What was I thinking, taking on Django of the Dead?" No longer pulling glass out, she wobbled over to the window and looked down. She squealed in fear. Climbing swiftly against the wall was none other than Django. He stopped in his tracks. "You little runt! You cracked my ribs!"

Black Cuervo smirked, "Bueno."

Her comment did not please Django one bit. He started coming towards her again, only to be shot back down to the ground by her laser once again. This did not stop him, for he sat up, "Stop that!"

"Why won't you evaporate like those banditos?" Black Cuervo shouted down at him.

"Because, the only way to get rid of me is through my mystic guitar, you stupid girl! You can't beat me!" Django attempted to get on his feet, only to fall back over. He screamed in pain. Looking at his ankle, he found that Black Cuervo had broken it. "What? No!"

Black Cuervo chuckled. "Looks like I can beat you if I break those bones of yours!" She suddenly felt something being thrown against the back of her head.

"There's your bandages! Now get out you rebellious teenager!" The old lady retook her place on the couch.

Black Cuervo quickly applied the bandages to her leg and got on the ledge of the window. "Gracias, seniorita!"

Instantly she felt Django's boney hand grab onto her good leg. She shrieked and looked down at him. Grinning, Django started to dig his sharp fingers into the Goth's leg. As a last resort, Black Cuervo jumped out of the window, causing the two to plummet head-first towards the sidewalk. A cloud of smoke covered the ground as both teenagers landed on the ground. Thankfully, Black Cuervo's helmet protected her from taking major damage. Unforunately for her, Django grabbed her torso once more and threw her against the ground, pinning her down.

"You!" Django hissed through his teeth, "I am so done with you! You broke my ankle, cracked my ribs and now my legs are cracked, too!" He inched his face closer to hers, "I am going to end you!"

Black Cuervo struggled to get free from his grasp. She quit her struggling, however and seemed to admit defeat. "Okay, you got me, Django." She opened her eyes, "I know when I'm beaten…"

Django lifted his arm to puncture Black Cuervo's chest, but froze. He stared into her fuchsia eyes. He knew those eyes anywhere. No, she couldn't be Zoë Aves, could she? Of course! It makes sense; they had the same purple streaks, the same tights and the same eyes! And then a realization entered his mind: He was about to kill his crush.

Although she was confused as to why Django hesitated, Black Cuervo used this opportunity to her advantage and used her free arm and punch Django away from her. She armed herself with her laser, pointing it directly at the skeleton teen. "If you think you're going to kill me, you have another thing coming, bone boy!"

Django shook his head, snapping him back to his senses. He stared at the charged laser and lowered his eyes. "Go."

"What?"

"Go and fight Frida."

Black Cuervo was truly stunned now. Had the sinister villain just given up? She lowered her gun and slowly wobbled backwards. "Really?"

"Yes!" Django shouted, frustrated. "Get out of here before I change my mind!"

She was confused, yes, but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder if her family and her boyfriend were okay. Nodding, she ran off with a limp, but stopped after running a few feet. She turned back around and shot Django with a laser, blasting his skull off of his body. "Hey! What gives?" Django growled.

"What? I don't trust _that_ easily!" She said before running off towards the volcano.

* * *

**Sorry, couldn't help but add some Django/Zoë in here. R&R!**


	11. Of Scars and Lasers

Black Cuervo ran back to the real battle as fast as she could. Although, she wasn't really running, just quickly limping. The girl squinted, trying to look ahead to see how the fight was going. From far away, it looked as if her boyfriend and family were losing this fight.

However, it was quite the opposite.

Lady Gobbler and El Tigre were easily taking out the skeleton banditos. Puma Loco and White Pantera had managed to shake off the robotic fist that was chasing after them and had joined forces with La Voltura, who was still attempting to take out Frida's giant robot. It seemed as though the trio was gaining the upper hand, especially considering the fact that Frida was continuously throwing the same attacks at them.

"I think we're finally starting to beat her!" La Voltura shouted at her ex boyfriend, who was landing kicks in the robot's legs.

Puma Loco, who was shooting lasers at the robot's body, flew down closer to the two, "I don't think so, Voltura. She's going easy on us!"

"What makes you say that?" La Voltura wondered. Her hands were on her hips, and she had an offended expression on her face.

Puma Loco pointed to the top of the robot's head where Frida was sitting. "See for yourself."

Raising an eyebrow, La Voltura shook her head and activated her jetpack, flying up to get a better view of Frida. She managed to stay out of the crazed girl's sight, and noticed that she was smirking. Why was she smirking? She was losing! After a few moments, La Voltura realized Frida wasn't even looking at the adults assaulting her robot, or her mother and El Tigre taking out her army of banditos. Instead, Frida was looking off into the distance. Turning her head in that direction, La Voltura finally noticed was Frida was staring at.

It was her daughter, slowly limping back.

"Perfect…" La Voltura's ears perked up upon hearing Frida speak, "Now that she's back, the real fun can begin…"

La Voltura's eyes widened at Frida's words. What did she mean by that? What was Frida planning to do? It was no doubt that whatever it was, it certainly involved her daughter. "Zoe!" La Voltura shouted. She flew as fast as she could in the direction of her beloved child.

Frida watched the villainess fly past her shield. "Oh dear, it appears La Voltura has overheard me…" She said flatly. Strangely enough, she did not sound alarmed at all. In fact, she started to snicker a bit. "That poor woman, she doesn't even know what I'm planning. It's a pity, really." The corrupt girl looked down at the Rivera men throwing kicks and punches at her robot. "And those fools don't even realize what they're even up against. I've just been letting them attack my robot to let them think they're gaining the upper hand." She shook her head, her smirk remaining on her face, "Fools, all of them…"

"Um, Frida…" Sergio spoke from behind the girl. Her smirk faded, not realizing that the small boy had been listening to her this entire time. "What exactly are you-a planning to do? And why-a have you been letting those-a morons attack your-a robot? Why have-a you stopped-a fighting back?" The Italian scratched his head, "I'm afraid I'm a bit-a confused…"

"Typical. You would be confused." Frida retaliated. Sergio twitched, looking shocked and angry. Quite frankly, her words had insulted him just now. "Don't worry about it, Sergio. All will become clear to you in due time." The two watched as La Voltura reached her daughter. "Just have a seat and watch."

Sergio nodded and glanced over to his crush, a look of suspicion on his chubby face.

La Voltura scooped her daughter up in her hands. After realizing her mother had spotted her, Black Cuervo had stopped her painful limping and awaited the woman's assistance. As the two flew back in silence, La Voltura inspected Zoe's wounds. "Are you hurt?" La Voltura finally asked.

"No, you think?" Zoe replied sarcastically.

"Don't be fresh with me, young lady! This is a very serious situation." La Voltura spat, "Are you in good enough condition to fight?"

"Normally, I'd say yes. But…" Black Cuervo paused, biting her lower lip.

"But?" La Voltura expected her daughter to finish the sentence.

"But, that stupid bag of bones took out my jet pack. We both know the members of the Flock of Fury are nearly useless in fights without our jet packs."

"You mean you didn't bring a spare?!" La Voltura hissed at her daughter, "How many times have I told you to always bring a spare jetpack with you?! See, this is what happens when you don't listen to your mother, which you never actually do by the way!"

"Oh shut up!" Black Cuervo shouted back at her mother, "That's not important right now! My laser is working just fine! I'll just help El Tigre and grandmami fight the banditos, while you and those filthy Rivera men take out Frida and her robot!"

La Voltura rolled her eyes, "Fine, have fun."

"Wait, what?"

Black Cuervo didn't even realize that the two had just made it back to the battlefield. Without a single care for her daughter's current physical state, the woman simply dropped her. Zoe landed hard on her back and bit her knuckle to prevent herself from screaming in pain. The girl watched her mother fly back to the robot, "Thanks a lot, mom! That really helped my injuries!" She sighed and struggled back on her feet, only to fall back down on her bottom.

It didn't help that she was surrounded by skeleton banditos, which took her a few seconds to realize. She looked around, noticing the skeletons eyeing her like she was a meal. "Oh, uh… Hello…" She said nervously, "Fancy meeting you boys here… Look, if you fellas could just give me a few seconds to get back on my feet, we could just get back to me kicking your butts and-"

Suddenly, several banditos launched themselves at the girl, who squeaked at the sight of them coming at her. Black Cuervo activated her wrist laser and shot one of the skeletons. However, the others practically piled on top of her and started to scratch and bite and her helmet, clothing, and bare skin. In that moment, the goth had found herself completely helpless. She attempted to cry out for help, but the banditos had drowned out the sound of her voice entirely.

It seemed hopeless. Zoe felt severe pain all over her body as the banditos continued to assault her. Was this the end for her? The girl closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face, feeling completely done for as the banditos were practically killing her right then and there. Her screaming had ceased, as she could no longer feel pain in her limbs.

Her eyes slowly opened once more. She could see nothing but the shadows of her assaulters. In one last, hopeful struggle, Black Cuervo forced her arm upward, pointing her charging laser toward the sky she couldn't even see. She forced her eyes shut, her lip quivering.

Within an instant, an enormous, powerful, purple ray of light was shot into the sky. It was an incredible sight to see, really. Or at least it would be if the entire city wasn't under seize. The blast was large enough for Manny, Lady Gobbler, White Pantera, La Vultura and Puma Loco to turn their heads in that direction.

Frida, who was watching the whole time, slammed a fist against the throne seat she was sitting in. "No!"

Sergio's eyes glistened at the sight, "Wow, that-a was amazing…"

"Amazing?!" Sergio fell silent as Frida turned her attention on the boy. "Those banditos were supposed to kill her once and for all, and she just vaporized them with one pathetic shot of her that damn laser of hers! And you think that was amazing?!"

Sergio played with his fingers nervously, "Well… Uh… When you-a put it like-a that…"

Frida's eyes drifted back to the scene, and she spotted El Tigre and Lady Gobbler rushing to Black Cuervo's aid. That was enough to get her to turn her head completely. "What? What are those two up to?"

The two finally made it to Zoe's side, staring at her nearly destroyed helmet and her torn up suit. "Cuervo!" Manny called out, hoping that the villainess was still conscious.

"Honey, it's your grandmami! Can you hear me?" Lady Gobbler practically shouted in her granddaughter's face.

Black Cuervo's eyes opened without hesitation. "Yes, I can hear you. How could I not? You're so damn loud…"

"Well how are we supposed to know you're not comatose?" Lady Gobbler asked. She embraced the youngest Flock of Fury member, "I'm just glad you're okay."

Manny surveyed their surroundings, "Guys, this is no time for a happy family reunion. The bandito army is coming straight for us!"

Lady Gobbler helped her daughter stand on her feet once more, "Can you still fight?"

"I can't move much, but yes." Black Cuervo confirmed.

"Good. You and Tigre stay here and fight the remaining soldiers. I'm going to help your mother take out the robot." Lady Gobbler looked over at her daughter, "It looks like they aren't even leaving scratches on that thing…"

"You expect her to be able to fight?! She can barely stand!" El Tigre complained.

Black Cuervo easily punched Manny in the stomach, causing him to wince in pain. "If I can hurt you that easily, I think I can take out a few poorly trained banditos, you jerk." She turned back to her grandmother, "Go help mom."

Lady Gobbler nodded and flew over to the robot. El Tigre glared at Black Cuervo, growling a bit. "What's wrong with you?! I'm on your side, remember?!"

"I just did it to prove to you that I can fight. Calm down, will you?" Black Cuervo replied, activating her laser once again. "We don't have time to argue over this. Let's just take out the rest of these banditos so we can help our parents and grandparents." She shot at the banditos approaching her from the left.

El Tigre glared at her for several more seconds before taking his attention off the badly damaged girl and springing into action. He resumed slicing and dicing the banditos with little to no effort whatsoever. Normally, Black Cuervo would be having just as easy of a time doing so, but was having a harder time thanks to her injuries. Still, she was taking out the banditos with quick shots from her laser. After taking out a large number of banditos, Black Cuervo looked back at her ally, "Tigre! I think we're winning!"

"We are!" Manny answered as he snapped a bandito's neck clean off. "Frida stopped summoning banditos a while ago!"

"What? Why?" Black Cuervo wondered.

He glanced at her, "Seriously? It's because she's too busy handling our families!"

Black Cuervo looked over her shoulder at her family battling Frida's robot. It appeared that the robot wasn't even making an attempt to fight back, and Frida was just sitting there atop the machine. "What are you talking about, Tigre? Frida isn't doing anything!"

Manny ceased his attacks and took a look for himself. It was true, Frida wasn't even trying to fight back. "What gives? She's not summoning banditos and she's not even trying to defend her robot! What is she even doing up there?" He proceeded to kick a bandito in the jaw, who of which had attempted to attack the boy when his back was turned.

Frida was simply watching the duo with her gleaming red eyes, her hands intertwined and resting on the large scowl planted on her face. Sergio was looking at his mechanical wrist watch, "Frida, we're losing."

"I know."

He turned his head to face her, "What? What-a do you mean you know? You're-a letting us lose to them?!"

"No." Frida said blankly.

"But you-a just said you're-a completely aware of-a the fact that-a we're losing!" Sergio argued. "Aren't you at least going to send out more banditos to defeat those two?!"

"There's no point in doing that. Those banditos are completely useless. They're easily beaten, entirely weak and vulnerable. They'll just get in the way of my plans at this point." Frida explained.

"Oh…" Sergio paused, "Should-a I send out my-a robots to handle those two instead-"

Frida hopped off of her throne and stomped towards him, daggers in her eyes. Feeling threatened, Sergio started to scurry away from the blue-haired girl he once considered a goddess. "Enough of your talk! You're machines are just as useless as those banditos! Haven't you seen how easily Manny has taken care of them in the past?! He handles those robots just as quickly as he handles those banditos!" Sergio found himself at the edge of the shield, his back pressed against it. Frida grabbed him by his tie and pressed his nose against hers. Normally, Sergio would be ecstatic about his face being this close to Frida's, but right now, he was practically wetting his pants with fear. "You're no use to me anymore! You've become just as useless as your robots and those banditos! I'm going to finish this and I'm going to do it by myself, without your help!"

The girl tossed Sergio to the side and pulled out a remote with a large, red button in the center. She grinned revealing her sharp teeth that were practically fangs now. Pressing the button with no hesitation, the shield had vanished. She raced towards Sergio, her devious grin remaining on her face. Panicking, Sergio attempted to escape Frida's clutches, only to be outrun. She grabbed him by the wrist and threw him off the top of the robot. The chubby Italian screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

Frida pulled the remote back out and pressed the button again. The force field reappeared in an instant. She reproached her throne and took a seat, proceeding to push one of the multiple buttons on the throne's arms. A keyboard appeared before her, revealing even more buttons, switches and levers. Her evil smile widened, "Now the real fun begins…"

Using the keyboard, Frida grabbed hold of the three villains flying around the giant robot. White Pantera, who had just caught Sergio, looked up in shock to see his father, ex girlfriend and her mother getting captured so easily. Within seconds, the three villains were thrown straight at him, knocking him off his feet. After being on the ground in a pile for about three seconds, they all got got back on their feet (with the exception of Sergio) and faced her. White Pantera pointed a finger at Frida, "You think you can beat us that easily?!"

Frida snickered, pulling a lever. A large hole started to form in her robot's hand, revealing a completely charged cannon. She had been charging this device the entire time. It occurred to the adults that Frida hadn't been fighting back because her robot was charging up the device all along. Before any of the four could escape, a blinding white ray of light shot out from the canon, hitting them directly.

Manny and Zoe, who had just taken out the last of the banditos, turned their heads, just in time to see their families practically get wiped out.

"Grandmami! Mom!" Black Cuervo screamed.

"Dad! Grandpapi!" El Tigre shouted at the same time.

Frida's snickering immediately resumed. "Yes, Rudolpho, I do think I can defeat you that easily…"

The two children rushed over to the adults as fast as they could, despite Black Cuervo's severe injuries. Once they got there, they found the four, charred and unconscious. Tears rushed down Manny's face in disbelief. "Dad…" Was all that could come out of his mouth as he stared at his father. He looked over at Puma Loco, "Grandpapi… No…"

"Tigre!" Black Cuervo called over to him, "It's okay, they still have pluses! They're alive, but they need medical attention!"

"Medical attention? MEDICAL ATTENTION?!" El Tigre stormed over to Black Cuervo, "How are we going to get them medical attention?! The Miracle City hospital is barely running right now, and Frida is ready to destroy everything! We literally can't get them medical attention!"

Black Cuervo narrowed her eyes, "Well, if we can defeat her, then maybe we can get them medical attention!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Frida howled. The couple looked up at her, both clearly expressing outrage at her actions. "You honestly think two brats like you can defeat someone as powerful as me? Especially after I defeated four supers that are far more superior than you? That's quite amusing, really."

Manny clenched her hands into fists, "I'll make you eat those words you… you…"

Frida waiting, lowering her eyelids with an amused stare, "Go on, finish that threat. It's not like it'll phase me, anyway."

"You bitch!" El Tigre screamed at her. "You traitorous, no good, bitch!"

"Oh, I'm the traitor here?" Frida had grown serious now, "How am I the traitor when you're the one breaking hearts and abandoning our friendship?! I'm not the traitor here, Rivera! You are!"

With her retort, Frida launched the robot straight toward the two, ready to take them down once and for all.


End file.
